


Red and White

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Amusement Parks, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, F/M, Friendship, Minor Hisagi Shuuhei/Sui-Feng | Soifon, Romance, Slow Burn, Valentine's Day, White Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2009-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: When a girl gives obligatory chocolate on Valentines, the guy then does something for her on White Day. When Karin gives Toshiro such a thing, he has to think up something he normally wouldn't have to, not to mention the meaning behind all of it.
Relationships: Hinamori Momo & Hitsugaya Toushirou, Hitsugaya Toushirou & Matsumoto Rangiku, Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Making Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Bleach.

The Winter War had pretty much ended the previous fall and yet Rukia and some of the other shinigami were allowed to come to the living world despite the fact there was no real reason to do so any more. One of the reasons was that the forty-six had been completely wiped out which helped to allow a new mindset to set in among the shinigami. The other reason dealt with the fact Karakura Town was a spiritual hotspot that still attracted Hollows.

The month of February came around and things were quite normal, or as normal as they could be. Or perhaps a few changes were in the air and life was simply going to continue changing thanks to the events that had unfolded. At the Kurosaki household the normal tradition that occurred every year since Masaki passed away went on seemingly with not changes. Uncle Atsuo came over and was helping the girls make chocolate in place of their mother. This way Isshin couldn't manage to mess things up to the point of embarrassing either girl.

The actual truth to the tradition was that it was usually just Yuzu who participated in the making of chocolates. Karin would sit at the counter and watch the two others make the chocolate. The tomboy always felt that there was no reason to paricipate in what she considered madness on the parts of girls everywhere. She had always simply bought her _giri choco_ for the boys in her class, plus the boy's she played soccer with if they weren't in her class.

Thus Karin's actions that day surprised both Yuzu and Uncle Atsuo when she stepped up with an unusual question. "So... how exactly do you make the chocolate?"

"Eh?" Yuzu's shock quickly melted away and a smile spread across her face, almost as if she was triumphant about something. "You're actually wanting to make chocolate for our classmates too?"

"No..." Karin shook her head and the next thing she said caused Atsuo to raise an eyebrow. "I was more of thinking of making chocolate for a good friend."

"Oh! I know who!" Yuzu's bouncy spirit remained unstoppable. "The four guys you play soccer with!"

"No! The are... friends I guess, but..." There was a pause in what Karin was saying before she choose to continue. "I really don't feel comfortable bringing them home because of... certain things."

"Let me guess, your Oto-san?" Atsuo let out a deep sigh as he thought of Isshin's many antics over the year and how much he couldn't blame the girls for not wanting to bring friends home. "If Masaki were around she would have figured out ways to keep him occupied."

"No... its a completely different reason. I mean, I am a tad nervous about introducing this friend to dad too, but this is the reason why I don't exactly fit in at school." Karin leaned against the counter using both arms and placed her hands into the palms of her hands.

"Because you act like a boy? If you didn't you could invite friends over. Speaking of which," Yuzu said as she pulled different kinds of chocolates out of the bag that Atsuo had brought over. "I wish you could come over more often Uncle Atsuo."

"Unfortunatly, I am a police officer. I don't get much time off and my shifts are tight." The man reached out to pat the light haired girl on the head which caused Yuzu to smile at him.

"No... it's _that_ reason. It's the _same_ reason Ichigo has problems with too." Karin shook her head at Yuzu due to her twin's off hand comment about acting like a boy.

"Oh! Seeing spirits!" Yuzu piped up only to have her other half lunge at her and cover her mouth with a hand.

"I already know about that, so you don't have to worry about keeping it a secret." Atsuo began to move around the kitchen getting out the other items they would need. "I take it he either knows your secret or you know that he can see spirits and aren't afraid of him finding out."

"Both actually. I also got along really well with him. He's different then the other guys." The corner of Karin's mouth curled up. "He actually knows Ichi-nii better then me though."

"Karin..." Atsuo found himself pausing, then turning to the young female. "How well do you know this boy and _exactly_ how old is he?"

"I'm not sure of his age, but he is around my height. He keeps insisting he isn't an elementary school student and hates being called a kid. However, from what I've seen he's still a little kid," Karin picked up one of the bags of chocolate. "I'm still debating doing this as I'm not sure if I can get the chocolate to him as the last time I saw him was months ago and I don't know if he'll appreciate it."

Karin leaned on her arms again as she thought of the conversation she had with Orihime recently. The older girl had managed to accidently mention that Toshiro and Rangiku had been staying with her for awhile. This led to Karin asking how he was doing. Orihime's response wasn't to just tell the preteen that her friend was doing well, but also told her that his zanpaktuo was an ice dragon. Of course, Karin didn't know what that met. But she also found out he had a sweet tooth he didn't want anyone to know about.

She didn't notice the frown on Atsuo's face as he thought about something. "Well, if you don't try you won't ever know. I do have to ask... is it _giri choco_ or _honmei choco_?"

" _Giri_ of course! I don't think of him _that_ way." Karin's cheeks turned a little red at the idea that her uncle would mention such a thing. "And Ichi-nii doesn't know that I know him."

"Have I met him?" Yuzu blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"No, you haven't met him." Karin shook her head. "It isn't that big of a deal. I guess I could try and get Rukia-nee to take it to him."

"All right. I'll help you with this," Atsuo smiled. "He must be a rather important friend.

**M**

After the chocolates had time to cool Karin took the time to wrapped the soccer ball shaped chocolate in cellophane up in her room where Yuzu could pry into things. She placed the chocolate ino a box with a small, blue dragon plushy she had managed to find after she had spoken with Orihime. She let out a deep sigh, "Why am I going through all this trouble?"

"How should I know?" A soft voice came from the door, causing Karin to suddenly turn to see the person. "Though I also can see you're working on your Valentine's plans."

Rukia-nee!" Karin suddenly smiled at her good luck. "You, you're a shinigami too, right?"

The expression on he older girl's face suddenly faltered. "You know about that? All of that?"

"I know that it wasn't a truck that came flying through our house. I know that a Hollow did the damage. I think you were there too that night, but I'm honestly not sure." Karin frowned as she thought back to the foggy memory.

"I will not lie to you then, yes... I'm a shinigami." Rukia then posed her own question. "Has your brother told you about this? Please tell me you aren't thinking about becoming a substitute like him. It caused a lot of trouble you know."

"Know? I was just wondering why I was going through the trouble of making Valentine's chocolate for a guy I barely know." Karin shook her head as she let out a deep sigh. "That's what I know. That, and I know this isn't something I normally do. I guess it's because he's the closet thing I have to a best friend. He also did save my life that day. It was really big and annoying.

Rukia sighed. "Has your brother talked to you about all of this?"

"No. I wish I got more out of Toshiro when he was here. I only got to spend a brief time with him." Karin leaned on one arm. "He was pretty fun to hang out with."

"To... hold on!" Rukia suddenly turned pale upon recognizing who Karin was refering to. "You mean Hitsugaya Taicho? He didn't correct you for calling him by his first name? I mean, I can understand the rank thing as when we're in the living world it isn't something he can mention to normal people and explain. However, you called him by his first name?"

"Orihime calls him Toshiro-kun." Karin shook her head as she didn't understand why this was a problem."

"That would be because..." Rukia shook her head. "I think it has to do with the fact that she attaches the _kun_ to the end of his name. Her personality is also... she's Orihime so it is kind of expected from her."

"That doesn't explain at all why my calling him by his first name is such a big deal." Karin narrowed her eyes at Rukia.

"Because..." There came a pause. "To Hitsugaya Taicho proper ettiquite is a big deal. He gets onto your brother all the time about not using his proper title. And yet he hasn't corrected you for using his first name?"

"Nope." Karin shook her head letting out a laugh at this. "He did eventually get update because I kept calling him an elementary school student. He flat out told me he wasn't a little kid."

"Karin..." Rukia shook her head in disbelief. "How many times before he went off on you?"

"I think it was three times. It was after I found out that I was a taicho and I said how amazing it was for an elementary school kid to have such a rank in front of his fukutaicho." Karin said. "So... it might have been the fact he was trying to save face in front of Matsumoto."

"But even _then_ he didn't correct you on his name?" Rukia took the box from Karin and opened it to peek in. She took a deep breath upon seeing the stuffed toy in the box. "This is for Hisugaya Taicho, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is supposed to be for him," Karin sighed in frustration. "No, he didn't correct me for using his first name."

" _Honmei_?" Rukia raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but let a smirk sneak through.

"No, _giri_!" Karin's voice rose in panic and she grabbed a pen and piece of paper. She scribbled a note and quickly stuck it into the box before closing it.

Rukia gave the small female a skeptical look. "Are you sure you want me to take this to him?"

"Please do before I change my mind about this." Karin let out a deep sigh as she spun around in her computer chair. "And don't tel my brother."

"Because Ichigo may mistakenly think you have a crush on Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"No... because Ichi-nii wants to shield me from the truth. That's why I like Toshiro."

"You do realize the captain is a _lot_ older then you, right?" Rukia gained a concerned look on her face.

"By how much? Toshiro refused to tell me his age. It seemed to be a sore subject." Karin spun back around to face Rukia, her eyes hinting that her curiosity was perked.

"Actually... I am not sure how old he is. I wonder if he actually knows how old he is." Rukia said.

"How can one not know one's age?" Karin's question popped out of her mouth.

"Well... all right." Rukia tried hiding her smirk but noticed that Karin had a frustrated look in her eyes and no blush to be seen. "I guess I should tell you the truth about something. Would you believe that I am a _lot_ older then your brother? I've lived around ten of his life times."

"So? You're still equivalently around his age, right?" The younger female gave her a confused look. "I can assume that Toshiro's age is around mine equivalently?"

"Actually... despite the fact he won't likely admit it, you're probably right." Rukia frowned as if she had something else to say, but Yuzu called for dinner. Karin got up to head down stairs. The small shinigami glanced at the small box. "What am I to do... I can only imagine him going off at this. I mean, this seems more like the other kind..."


	2. Delivery

Whether or not to deliver Karin's valentine to the young taicho bothered Rukia for multiple reasons. This ended up bothering her for a couple of days, until the fourteenth finally came about, and she realized she would have to make a decision about it what to do.

Karin had insisted that he valentine was only _giri choco_ , but when Rukia had peeked in, she had thought that Karin had spent quite a bit of time making the soccer ball shaped chocolate, with its white chocolate base, and its dark chocolate hexagons. She had also included a gift with it, making it seem more like _honmei choco_.

On top of seeming like _honmei choco_ , the giving of chocolate seemed to be out of character, from what Rukia knew of Karin's normal behavior, though she had to admit that she didn't know the young girl as well as possibly her family did. However, why would a girl who normally act like a tomboy give a boy her age, or equivalent her age, chocolate?

Then there was Hitsugaya Toshiro's rather unusual behavior. He had actually had no problems with Karin calling him by his first name. The only other people that Rukia had ever seen get away with calling him something other then his last name and title, were Ukitake Taicho, for it was established that both were Shiro-chans, and the small lieutenant of the eleventh, who gave everyone nicknames.

" _Could Karin-chan and Hitsugaya Taicho have a crush on each other?"_ Rukia pondered. " _If so, either they haven't exactly realized it yet, or they are completely embarrassed to admit it._ "

" _They are both right at the age where they are starting to hit puberty,_ " Sode no Shurayuki imputed information wise.

Rukia then found herself wanting to try to help the two together, but was rather reluctant, knowing the possible problems pertaining to a relationship such as this, between a shingami and one of the living. As far as she knew, there were no successful relationships that had born fruit of any kind.

However, she settled on seeing that the two of them were both happy, and thus she decided on the matter of taking just one step to see how things would turn out. However, guaranteeing their happiness defiantly not telling a possibly overprotective older brother who went by the name Kurosaki Ichigo, part time substitute shingami and part time high school student.

The box that Karin had packaged everything in wasn't a mondo huge one, but it wasn't exactly small either. As she was on her way to her division to check in with her taicho, she passed by Renji, Hisagi and Kira pushing a trolley for some reason or another to the Soul Academy.

"What are you guys up too?" she asked, curiosity taking over.

"Every year, various students, mostly girls, decide to give the taicho and fukutaicho, plus some of the rather better known shingami, valentines chocolate and such," the ninth division sub-taicho commented.

"You have valentines chocolate on you?" Renji gave Rukia a smirk. "Is it for me?"

Rukia pulled the box from under her arm, rather nonchalantly. "Oh, this? This if for Captain Hitsugaya."

Hisagi, noticing the bummed look on Renji's face, popped a question Kuchiki-san's way. "Aren't you rather old for him?"

"Oh, it isn't from me," Rukia gave half a smile. "Someone asked me to deliver it for them personally, since they couldn't."

"If it was an academy student, we'll take it for you," Kira stated. "One of the reasons we do it this way is so there is no seeming favoritism shown."

"No… it isn't an academy student. Aren't most of the students older then the tenth division taicho?" Rukia suddenly asked.

"Well… I guess so," Hisagi shrugged his shoulders. "I never paid much attention to that."

Rukia then let the male shingami be on their way and went to her division, to finally report in. Ukitake glanced up at her, a smile on his face. "Ahh, Rukia… good to see your back. Would you do me a favor and take this candy down to Shiro-chan? Unohana told me that I am to have bed rest today, unfortunately."

Rukia suddenly paled, knowing that the possibility of Hitsugaya Toshiro blowing up at her were huge.

**M**

The said taicho of the tenth division truthfully had no clue what day it was as he tended not to pay attention to dates at times, and tended to lose track sometimes even what day of the week was, when he got overly focused on his work. Matsumoto had once again stuck him with the paperwork, thus he was defiantly distracted.

He heard someone step into the office and as he attempted to sound of a greeting to whoever it was, he received his first clue what day it was exactly, as Yachiru of the eleventh division suddenly shoved into his mouth a small chocolate heart that had a bite taken out of it all ready. "Happy Valentines Day, Snowy-chan!"

Toshiro chewed, the swallowed, fighting the urge to spit it out and tell her off about how gross that kind of behavior was. "It is my unfortunate luck that today is that day, isn't it?"

"This day is a lot of fun," the girl piped up. "I get a lot of candy; though Ken-chan almost never gets any, other people have plenty they don't want."

"And you end up with a sugar rush you really don't need, Lieutenant Kusajishi," Toshiro controlled his temper and pulled the small child into his lap. "I am guessing that you want crayons for your White Day gift again?"

"The other Shiro-chan always gives me candy, so I guess so," the girl smiled. "Do you know where Cue Ball might be?"

"Try seventh division. He likes to fight the lieutenant and might decide to hide there today, _if_ he remembered what day it was," Toshiro commented, recalling hearing that Yachiru's valentine habit with that person wasn't just to bite the chocolate she gave him, but slobber on it before she shoved it into the man's mouth.

"Do you have any candy yet?" the small girl smiled.

"I've had the luck of not getting any," Toshiro sighed, just as he heard someone slip in the door.

The pink haired girl sprung from his lap and went and suddenly grabbed the basket from Rukia's arms, while the member of the thirteenth quickly grabbed the box. "Looks like you have candy now! Can I have some?"

"Feel free to take what you want, as always," the white haired taicho murmured, wanting to get back to his work. He heard the small typhoon slip back through the door. He realized that Kuchiki was still there, staring at the half demolished basket of candy. "You can tell Ukitake taicho that I appreciate the candy if you wish."

"Do you?" Rukia stated.

Toshiro suddenly glanced up, thinking about what to say about this. "I appreciate the gesture, but it is rather overwhelming every time he gives me snacks and sweets like this, but I also don't wish to tell him that he rather overdoes it… do you want to tell him."

"Not really," came the reply.

"Why are you still here then?" Toshiro suddenly asked.

"I was also asked to deliver this," Rukia placed the box onto the center of the desk.

"Nani?" Toshiro gave her a confused look. "Momo, Matsumoto and Yachiru always hand deliver theirs... and Granny doesn't really know about … these customs."

"Yachiru gives you _giri choco_?" came the question.

"More like _kimoi choco_ … as she always takes a bite out of it and shoves it into my mouth," the small taicho suddenly looked green in the face, which became more amplified after he had scratched his head and come to a conclusion, his face turning pale. "Please tell me it isn't from Inoue-san!"

Rukia couldn't help but laugh at this. "No… I forgot about her… and her concoctions.

"Then who…" the look on his face suddenly was that of complete puzzlement.

"Karin-chan," Rukia suddenly had two shocked, teal eyes staring right at her. "Is something the matter Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"No… I just… didn't think she'd remember me, as the few times we saw each other were rather brief and nothing I guess worth remembering for her," Toshiro muttered, suddenly taking the box in his hands and snapping the top open.

"Well, if you remembered, it couldn't possibly be forgetable," Rukia smiled.

"Maybe, I just have a really good memory. " _Don't listen to what Rukia says. This is 'giri choco', not 'honmei choco'_." What did she mean by…" Toshiro suddenly saw the exact contents of the box that had been hidden under Karin's hastily scrawled letter, which was also rather crumpled. His eyes went wide, for a short moment losing the coldness, and his cheeks flushed.

" _Seems like she did some research_ ," his zanpaktou laughed, for some reason taking great delight in the whole thing.

" _Please shut up Hyorinmaru_ ," Toshiro stated inwardly, then glanced up at Rukia. " _Exactly_ how much do you know?"

"What do you exactly mean by that?" Rukia folded her arms across her chest and tapped her foot, becoming a tad stern. "You mean about what happened between you and Karin when the two of you met."

"That… yes…" he suddenly glanced away, a slightly guilty look on his face.

"Just that she considers you her friend and that you saved her from what you called a Grand Menos," Rukia stated.

"So you don't know where that happened or why I was there in the first place," Toshiro gave a partially skeptical look to the older shingami.

"You're hiding something aren't you?" Rukia smirked. "What would happen if I went and looked through your reports, Hitsugaya Taicho."

"It says, and I quote. ' _Incident at soccer field, Grand Menos taken care of, end of report,_ " Toshiro stated.

"Hold on… you're usually…" Rukia became confused.

"Much, much more thorough?" Toshiro shook his head. "I know that, but I didn't think… well. If I had reported everything, they would have found out that she can see hollows and shingami like her brother, not to mention, she _has_ been killing off hollows _and_ she tried to take on the Grand Menos by herself, not to mention…"

"So you're protecting her and Ichigo?" Rukia watched as he slipped the box into a desk drawer.

"That, and I actually took time to help them with their soccer game because certain kids who were older then them were bulling them…" Toshiro grumbled.

"Your behavior was questionable then," Rukia sighed.

"Because I am not a child, I shouldn't be goofing off like that," came the mumbled reply.

"That isn't what I meant,"

"Nani…" two teal eyes looked up at her in surprise.

"Have you ever demanded that she call you by her last name," came the Kuchiki nobles smirking response.

"It… I… hadn't noticed…" Toshiro scowled at this, having fallen into a worse mood. "Please leave."

"Only after you give me a response to give back to her," Rukia sighed. This caused him to look shocked. "You're acting like you didn't like it… should I tell her that?"

"No!" Toshiro's face suddenly turned red and mortified. "Tell her I liked it and don't tell anyone else about it, _please_! Most especially Matsumoto!"

Rukia blinked a couple of times, then added the lieutenant to her list of people to be sure not to tell, with Ichigo right at the top of it.


	3. Moody

One small taicho sat at his desk, working on his work. Foremost, he hoped no more occurrences would happen that day, as he was now having a horrible time focusing on his work, something that tended to rarely happen.

He was also rather surprised that Hyorinmaru wasn't butting in about Karin having sent him a valentine. Multiple thoughts kept running through his head about whether or not to give her a gift on White Day.

The first problem was that giving her a White Gift might be mistook as his actually liking her in some romantic way, the last thing he needed. Espessully since he had hoped that a certain fukutaicho had forgotten his little break from the norm when he had met Ichigo's sister.

The second problem was that, not giving a gift on White Day would be seen by quite a few as an insult, not to mention, bad mannerisms. He knew of some of the taicho and other Shingami he knew, wouldn't let him live it down if they found out he had broken a traditional ettiquite.

The third problem was he had no clue how people would take to him having a relationship with someone from the living word. That was until recently, an unheard of thing, to be friends with a living soul.

The fourth problem was, he had already begun relationships with Ichigo and his group of friends. He didn't know if he could call the relations with anyone of them a friendship. Then again, he wasn't sure, with as little interactions with others that he had, what friendship really was.

While it was nice to have friends like Ichigo and Sojiro, the only two he was sure of as being his friends, the fifth problem was he was the only shingami that he know of who had no relations with any one equivalent to his age. Well, disinclining Kurosaki Karin… he couldn't say he had relations with her friends.

" _Equivalent to my age…"_ Toshiro thought about this carefully. " _I've never worried about that before._ "

Finally, Hyorinmaru decided to speak. " _You've been shunned by so many people, you never expected to be this close to anyone other then granny and Hinamori, those you consider family. And Matsumoto, who pushed in as family. Kurosaki's sister accepted you just as equally as he did._ "

" _She thinks I'm younger then her. She's taller then me, and she's going to age faster, which is…_ "

"Your face is red,"

Toshiro suddenly found himself jumping, completely startled by the voice and someone shoving their face into his. "Abarai…"

"Oh… grouchy. Same as always, aren't you?" the red head smirked. "Off in dreamland, just like in your year at the academy. I bet… you were thinking perverted thoughts."

"I was not…" Toshiro muttered, heat going to his cheeks. Today was an off day.

"So… you didn't happen to receive a special valentine did you," Renji watched as Toshiro's face remained red, however, this time his eyes flashed with anger.

" _She_ told you!" the look on the small taicho's face turned to utter panic soon after he said this, the anger mutating.

"Well, I saw her carrying the delivery someone gave her to give you," Renji laughed.

"Don't tell anyone about it!" Toshiro's eye went wide.

One red eyebrow rose up and Renji let out a chuckle. "Seriously… anyways, I have the delivery from Soul Academy for you."

"Nani!" Toshiro's face turned a white sheet. "This is many times that of last year… what is going on."

Renji's look suddenly became serious. "You seriously don't know? More and more of the academy students are getting closer to your age. They're also noticing you…"

"Stop joking with me…" Toshiro shook his head in disbelief. "What would anyone see in me?"

"You… were actually serious when you said that, weren't you…" Abarai didn't expect an answer.

However, he didn't expect the sudden question. "When it comes to… when it comes to… females… giving you valentine's gifts… how are you expected to respond?"

"If you know the person, an appropriate gift back," Renji sighed.

"And what would and… should I even be asking you what an appropriate gift is?" Toshiro glanced at the ground, swallowing hard.

"I might tell you, if you tell me who the lucky girl is… because I quite imagine you've always given White Gifts to Matsumoto, Hinamori and the lieutenant of the eleventh. But you've never had a girl you like give you one before, have you," Renji teased.

"Like… I don't like her… and I am not falling for that," Toshiro muttered.

"So, you hate her?" Renji laughed.

"Stop it! You knew what I meant!" Toshiro's face kept fluctuating and he felt… childish.

That was, to Toshiro's dismay, when a very chipper Matsumoto came through the doorway. "Good afternoon!"

"Oh… Rangiku, I was just speaking with Hitsugaya Taicho about…"

"Shush!" Toshiro waved his hands, not at all wanting a certain someone to find out about Karin's valentine.

Matsumoto glanced around and noticed the boxes that had been delivered, her taicho's in one spot, and hers in another. She shook her head, frowning as she did so, as she held onto her various shopping bags over her shoulder. "Please tell me you haven't been teasing him about this… his face is red…"

"About the valentines… mmm… oh, why don't you ask Matsumoto your question?" Renji suddenly smirked.

"No…" Toshiro's eyes went wide.

"What question…" Matsumoto became a bit puzzled at this, not to mention curious.

"What was it that he asked me… oh yes… what is an appropriate gift to give a girl…?" Renji started, only to be interrupted by Toshiro.

"Female…"

"…to give a _female_ you know who has given you a valentine on White Day," Renji finished.

"Of course, taicho… don't be silly… you should already know that as you give me, and Hinamori and…" Matsumoto paused for a few seconds. "Did a girl you know give you a valentine?"

"Now your being silly Matsumoto," he was so flustered already that somehow his lie didn't register as a falsehood, except for Renji, who almost opened his mouth to say something.

"Then why do you ask…" Matsumoto narrowed her eyes. "Say… you aren't thinking about not giving any this year and being a cheep grumpy about the whole thing. I wouldn't mind, but Yachiru and Momo like getting gifts from you…"

"Yachiru…" Renji suddenly chuckled. "I am lucky she doesn't slobber all over my chocolate like she does Ikkaku. She always just shoves it into my mouth."

"You mean she doesn't take a _bite_ out of it!" Toshiro squeaked out suddenly, completely out of character for him.

"Taicho… I've told you before, she thinks of you as an older brother. She has…" Matsumoto started.

"Shoved other things she's been eating into my mouth, I know," the small taicho grumbled. "It is completely disgusting…"

"So… you aren't going to visit Gin in prison Rangiku?" Renji suddenly asked.

"That bastard, no…" Matsumoto frowned. "Oh… your question taicho…"

"It doesn't need to be answered and I don't recollect asking it," the small boy blurted out.

"No… you did ask… though why all the curiosity all of a sudden… flowers always work," Matsumoto laughed. However, Toshiro had the imaginings of a certain girl shoving said flowers down his throat.

"Don't forget, they also like lacy frilly things," Renji chuckled, which caused one teal eye to twitch, as Toshiro imagined another way to die.

"Renji…" Matsumoto gave the other lieutenant a dirty look.

"Totally… completely… not appropriate," the small taicho blurted out. "And do you think I _don't_ know what those la… things are Renji!"

"Oops…"

"Flowers…" Matsumoto confirmed.

Toshiro's eye twitched, almost grabbing his throat as he imagined rose thorns stuck in it. "Not appropriate…"

"Taicho!" A certain woman suddenly became livid.

"What?" Toshiro had a look of complete confusion on his face.

"I thought you were curious and serious when you asked the question!" Matsumoto blurted out.

"I was asking a serious question!" his voice went up an octave.

"If you were being serious about it, then why did you turn down my knowledge in the matter… plus, that's what you've always given me for White Day as an obligatory gift… why is it now inappropriate!"

"Matsumoto…" His voice was still an octave high.

"And that look on your face as you called flowers inappropriate… you were thinking something perverted, weren't you… in combination with, frilly things," Matsumoto had a very hurt look on her face. "I thought you were different then the other male shingami…"

"Inappropriate is not the same as not appropriate," Toshiro mumbled as Renji listened to the argument with a great deal of abandonment.

"Yes, they are. I wanted to spend today with family today, but you ruined that," Matsumoto suddenly had an aura about her similar to Toshiro's when he lost his temper, minus the temperature change.

"What exactly is that supposed to mea?" Toshiro, not to mention Renji, were at a loss as to the meaning of what Rangiku had suddenly said.

Matsumoto suddenly glanced at the boxes that Renji had brought. "I see you go at least ten times what you did last year. As far as I'm concerned, you can do all the sorting and writing of responses this year."

With that, Matsumoto stormed out of the room, while Renji chuckled. "So, who is the person that sent you a valentine that you don't want _her_ to know about? I mean, you went so far as to make her down right livid with you."

"Get out… and if you tell her, I will kill you Abarai," Toshiro's face was suddenly red and the temperature dropped. As the lieutenant of the sixth division left, he knew he couldn't guarantee his secret was safe.

**M**

After only a few boxes from the box he had been sent, Hitsugaya realized that Matsumoto, in her own way, was trying to punish him. It was after only these few boxes that he decided this was the most embarrassing task ever, but he knew he had to finish it. By the time he had completed the task, it was late, he hadn't finished any paperwork, he was tired and he was grumpy. As he passed by, his division members choose to stay out of his way.

He opened the door to the captain's quarters and dub out the clothing he slept in. As he began to pull off his haori, he noticed that something had been left on his bed. When he realized what it was exactly, his eyes went wide. On his bed was a rather large teddy bear with a heart on the stomach. A note was pinned to it.

He quickly unpinned the note and read it. _I am still mad at you, but this is your valentine's gift. Happy Valentines ~ Matsumoto_. He suddenly felt his anger boiling at this. He grabbed the bear and shoved it through the sliding doors between his and Matsumoto's room.

"Matsumoto, I don't care how mad at me you are, _don't_ treat me like a child!" Toshiro snapped, closing the door with relish. To his dismay, he heard Matsumoto suddenly sobbing. He cracked the door open and called out her name.

"Goaway,"

"Rangiku, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he sighed.

"You don't sound sincere at all…"

The small taicho thought about this as carefully as he could manage. "I really didn't mean to hurt your feelings and I really am sorry…"

"All you're doing is saying the same thing. I told you, all I wanted was to spend today with family, and you ruined that,"

"I still don't get what you mean by that," Toshiro stated firmly.

"You're my family, taicho… especially since I don't have Gin anymore," Matsumoto stated, with a half sigh.

"I…" what the small taicho wanted to say flowed through his head. He wanted to say that he felt like she was family and that he loved her, except he wasn't sure about the second part, as that was another thing he found himself not understanding, like friendship. Actually… family was in a way the same thing.

"What…" Matsumoto grumbled.

"I am _really_ sorry Matsumoto, but… I don't think what I have to say is appropriate for a captain to say to his second. I also don't think you will believe me, considering I myself am wondering how sincere I am truly about it… gomen…"

He shut the door, noticing that Matsumoto was now quiet.


	4. Girls Rule

After dealing with Valentines in Soul Society, Rukia felt very glad to return to the world of the living, having completely forgotten that things were likely to be just the same in the level of craziness, especially when it came to Ichigo's family.

The first thing that happened when Rukia arrived at the house was Yuzu giving her chocolate, with a sweet, rather naïve smile on her face. The next thing she knew, she found herself being hauled up to Ichigo's room, where she found various sized boxes for the shingami who had pretended to be students at the high school.

"More deliveries for those in Soul Society?" Rukia let out an exhausted groan.

"Don't worry… really only the guys got things… and Rangiku. Be forewarned not to eat Orihime's chocolate. It was bad enough she put peas and lentils in hers, she also stick them in everyone's shoe… and so now I have chocolate all over the inside of my school shoes, and on my sock too."

"Eww… at least that's the only bad thing that happened," Rukia smiled, a tad green.

"Is it? My sister Karin actually made her chocolate this year." Ichigo stated. When Rukia tried to protest this actually being a bad thing, he held up his hand. "Before you call me paranoid, Yuzu told me it was so Karin could give a certain boy homemade chocolate and so no one would think other wise."

"Please tell me you're not wanting to beat this guy up?" Rukia narrowed her eyes at the substitute shingami.

"What… no, where'd you get that idea from?"

"From the fact you said what just about every older brother says when they think their little sister has a crush on someone," Rukia protested.

"Well, what if she beats the guy up because he doesn't return the feelings, or doesn't give her a White Day gift back?" Ichigo frowned. "Tell me what I should do then."

"Ehh…" Rukia's eyes went wide with shock.

"Or what if the old man finds out and starts stalking the kid? If Karin's attitude doesn't scare him away, that will!" Ichigo muttered, only to have Rukia bust out laughing. "This isn't funny!"

"Nee-san! You're home!" Kon came running into the room dressed in a pink outfit with red hearts, causing Ichigo to start laughing too.

"Hey, Kon… can you find out who my sister has a crush on?"

"Yuzu has a crush on someone? I'll rip them to shreds… uhh… without killing them!" the lion doll blurted out. Yet another person on the list not to tell.

"Isn't this kind of a girl matter?" Rukia suddenly sat up, having finished laughing. "I'll go talk to her."

"And you'll tell me if you find out who?" Ichigo gave her a hopeful look.

"No… I'll handled the situation," Rukia waved at them and hurried to the two girls' room. She knocked on the door and let herself in. "Hey, can we talk?"

Karin suddenly spun around in her chair. "So… did you give Toshiro the chocolate for me?"

Yuzu's ears perked up. "Why would you need Rukia-nii-chan to give him the chocolate?"

"Because I would be more likely to see him today," Rukia smiled.

"So… did he like it?" Karin asked, twirling her pencil in her fingers.

"Yeah, he actually did," Rukia changed the direction of the conversation. "If he were to give you a white day gift…"

"He wouldn't have to, and I really don't care," a look of confusion was on her face. "Please tell me he didn't ask you to ask me?"

"And some of the girls at school said you wouldn't get a White Day gift!" Yuzu became excited suddenly.

"Ehh… well…" Rukia waved her hand. "It was actually your brother who brought it up. He's concerned you'll beat up the guy if he doesn't give you something."

"Good grief… Ichi-nee…" Karin shook her head.

"If that guy doesn't give Karin-chan a White Day gift, I'll be mad," Yuzu pouted out. "She worked very hard on her chocolate…"

"Yuzu…" Karin gave a half smirk at her sister's naivety. "I don't care if they tease me about getting one of not… they're just immature."

"Well… it is actually likely he will do something, as he knows you and it is his personality," Rukia commented.

"That…" Karin paused and glanced at the floor. "Rukia-nii-chan… I don't mind, but I would rather he give it to me as a friend, rather then…"

"A boyfriend?" Yuzu piped up.

"Hell no… what is the word for it…"

"You would rather it be a gift of friendship, rather then obligation?" Rukia smirked.

"Yeah," Karin smirked. "I gave mine because I consider him my friend, I want it to be the same feeling back, or not at all."

**M**

The next day, things were very tense in the tenth division, with neither Matsumoto and Hitsugaya were not taking to each other unless necessary. Matsumoto was also resulting in using another division member to relay her messages. "Tell taicho I'm off to the Women's Society meeting."

"Hitsugaya Taicho…. Matsumoto fukutaicho is…"

However, the young shingami interrupted the female tenth division member. "I know what you said Matsumoto! Instead of wasting other division members' time, learn to use your time more wisely!"

The lieutenant however ignored him and left the room. When she got there, she found everyone there, including Rukia. "I thought you had gone back to the living world?"

"I had, but I was given late valentines deliveries, so I thought I'd also came back for the meeting today," Rukia played some sort of game on her soul phone.

"Are you all right, Rangiku?" Nanao piped up, concerned as Matsumoto laughed irritably in her seat.

"My taicho is a little dirt bag," the woman stated, causing Isane to clasp a hand irritably in her seat.

"You didn't just say that!" Hinamori's eyes went wide.

"I did… he was very bad yesterday," the big bosomed woman pouted.

"I told you not to go all out like you did," Nanao sighed.

"I hadn't even given him the gift yet, and he ruined everything," the taicho sighed.

"But… isn't Matsumoto-san to old for her taicho?!" Kiyone piped up, rather upset.

"It is completely all right to give co-workers, or in this case, people you consider family, on Valentines," Hinamori got a sad look on her face., glancing at the ground.

Matsumoto mumbled. "If a girl he knew were to try to give _him_ , a romantic Valentine, the little brat would be a little pervert about it."

"Hitsugaya Taicho being a pervert?" Nanao let out a snort at this concept. "Please, he always thing badly of my taicho and others like his actions.

"He told me that flowers were inappropriate," Matsumoto frowned. "Then when Abarai brought up ladies intimate apparel, I saw the look on his face. He was thinking something inappropriate."

"Now, what ever brought up the appropriateness of inappropriateness of something?" her best friend asked.

"He asked what to get someone for a White Day gift, and I said flowers. He's always gotten me that every year, yet now it is not appropriate?"

"He gets me crayons," Yachiru smiled.

"I had high hopes for him to end up like Ukitake Taicho and not Nanao-san's taicho," Isane sighed.

Rukia, who'd been turning pale at this conversation, had bad images of the small taicho giving Karin flowers, and had to wonder about the other thing that Matsumoto had brought up. She raised her hand. "I like Chappies… that is what Nee-sama always gets me…"

"And you know what… he suddenly acted like he was a know it all…" there would be no getting through to her, as she continued to rant about the whole meeting.

**M**

A shingami should be able to form a formulated plan as soon as possible, and not question their resolve when it came to what they planned to do, or why. However, the whole morning Hitsugaya had been trying to act like his normal self, as if nothing had happened the day before, because he knew Matsumoto, and if she found out, he would defiantly be stuck with this problem.

" _Why exactly am I so worried about her finding out?_ " the young taicho stated, using his brush to work on his paperwork. " _And what 'am' I to get her for White Day…"_

His frustration kept building as he tried to focus, but it finally boiled over. He had to talk to someone, someone who didn't have the inkling to have perverted thoughts about what he needed to know, or a female who would yet again construe something. " _I guess I'll give him a try…"_

At that, he shunpooed over to the thirteenth division, where the male third seat was lounging outside. He gave the older shingami a cold look. "May I please speak to Ukitake Taicho… privately?"

"I don't see why not… you are a captain after all… and one of his favorites," the man muttered the last part under his breath.

Toshiro opened the door, to find a very ecstatic Ukitake, who commanded the third seat to bring some hot tea. Toshiro frowned at this. "There is really no need…"

"If you've come here, then truth be told, I have the feeling that is something that is bothering you," Ukitake smiled, patting one of the cushions in the room. Toshiro took one in front of him. "So… what exactly is bothering you?"

"Well…" as he started, he suddenly glanced away. " _This is completely embarrassing…_ "

"Shiro-chan…" Ukitake became concerned, then glanced at the ceiling, then an idea came to his head. "I know! Let's make a game of it!"

Toshiro glanced up in complete shock as the man smiled at him, "Excuse me?"

"Well, I make guesses and all you have to do is answer yes and no, or whatever else you need to say," the man thought carefully, then his eyebrows raised up, a look as if something odd had crossed his mind. "Yesterday… it was Valentines Day… this wouldn't happen to have something to do with that, would it?"

"… Yes…" the young taicho glanced away. "I asked Rangiku what does one get one on White Day, when they get you a Valentines gift, and it didn't go well…"

Kotsubaki then came in with the tea trey. Ukitake frowned at this. "I thought that you already gave White Day gifts to Ran-chan, Momo-chan… Yachiru-chan… your granny…"

"Yes… but…" Toshiro paused, glaring at the male third seat to get him to leave. "I…"

Ukitake watched as the young male taicho stopped and stuffed his hands into the sleeves of his uniform. "I don't usually say this Toshiro-kun, but your behavior is rather odd today…"

"Odd… I've been trying to act normal all day," two teal eyes glanced at him in bewilderment.

"Been trying to act normal all day… well, the case in fact is, you've been trying to hard," Ukitake smiled. He then frowned. "That also indicates that what you really want to talk about, really isn't something that you want to talk about, right?"

"Not really… but it just won't go away, will it?" Toshiro let out a deep breath.

Arguing was suddenly heard from outside the doorway between the two third seats. Ukitake smiled at this. "Looks like the meeting is over… are you going to head back to your division to make sure that Lieutenant Matsumoto does her work and doesn't go off drinking?"

"She and I aren't exactly on speaking terms because of yesterday," Toshiro had a look on his face that felt like he might be reprimanded. "She kind of misunderstood what I was trying to say…"

"I see…" Ukitake gave a weak smile, just as Kiyone and the other third seat popped through the door. She suddenly stopped arguing when she saw the young taicho. "Is there something the matter?"

"Well…" Kiyone glanced away. "Lieutenant Matsumoto was rather mad at… someone in particular."

"I'll be leaving now," Toshiro muttered dryly, knowing that the situation would only get worse, there was no privacy to be had here.

"But you haven't drunk your tea…" Ukitake protested, only to have the young taicho shake his head and then take off. "Why is Ran-chan mad at him?"

"She thinks he's a pervert…" Kiyone muttered, rather irritated still, due to the whole meeting being taken up by the tenth division member's rant.

"Wouldn't that require our young taicho to have taken notice of females?" Ukitake smiled, causing the two to suddenly bow and leave. However, he held his chin in his hand. "I wonder… it couldn't possibly be…"


	5. Frustration

The tension between the lieutenant and the captain remained. That night, Rangiku tried giving him the teddy bear again. However, she found problems with the fact the returned it yet again. Thus, it came as no surprise, that she wasn't speaking with him still the next day.

The good part was, when it dealt with asking her to hand him a piece of paperwork, she would silently do it. However, when he asked her a question, she would write it on a piece of paper. Instead of setting it on his desk, she would fly it over as a paper airplane, and some planes even told him to check previous planes, and that she was still angry with him.

Finally, he got fed up with the whole mess, and walked out before he started yelling at her, or worse… blurted out the truth of why he had acted so oddly. Sure, it might actually solve his problems, but the fact of the matter was, things were complicated, and the last thing he needed was her nose in his business, embarrassing him even more.

He was passing by the eighth division, when he heard an argument start off between Kyoraku taicho and Nanao fukutaicho. For some reason, he found himself drawn to the division, and he stuck his head around the corner. This was just in time, to see the older taicho step out of his office, one of those silly smiles on his face, meaning he had lost yet another battle of wits with Nanao.

He turned his head, just in time to see the small, white haired taicho peeking at the fiasco. "Hitsugaya Taicho… come here… I would like to speak with you!" This was said with a rather weird smile.

"About what?" As all ways, Toshiro's lack of rein on his curiosity got the better of him, and he approached the man. "Do I really want to know what perverted thoughts you are thinking?"

"I would like to know, what kind of perverted thoughts you were thinking of the other day, that got you in trouble with Matsumoto of all people," the man gave a soft chuckle.

"What the hell are you talking about?" the small taicho was somewhat miffed.

"Oh… come on… your just growing up Hitsugaya-kun! Matsumoto ranted about it at the Woman's Society meeting," the old man laughed.

Toshiro was about to lose it, when the fukutaicho of the eighth came out and whacked her taicho on the head. "You need to get back to work… ehh… Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"We were just talking…" Kyoraku stated, only to have Nanao hit him again and for her to grab the small taicho by the ear.

"Not if I can help it! I'm going to fix whatever damage your influence of over thirty years has caused," Nanao stated, dragging the small boy after her, forcing him to sit on the mat in front of her floor desk.

"How did he find out… does all of soul society know Matsumoto's mad at me?" Toshiro stated rather irritably.

"No, I was taking him to task for being such a bad influence on you," Nanao stated.

"Well, I doubt he'll keep it secret. It's bad enough that Matsumoto isn't speaking to me. I was able to get it through her head yesterday that wasting other division members time was a bad idea, and now she's using paper airplanes…"

"I'll… speak to her about… her behavior. Right now, I wish to speak to you about your behavior. These perverted thoughts you had…"

"Matsumoto only thinks I did… but then, she might be right. I guess… they… could be construed as perverted," the boy sighed.

"What exactly were you thinking…" Nanao couldn't help but narrow her eyes at the boy.

"I was…" Two teal eyes darted up to the ceiling.

"Out with it…"

"You promise not to tell Matsumoto?" the small taicho gave her a weak smile. "She'll be in fits of laughter if she finds out…"

"Laughter… I promise, Hitsugaya taicho, that unless I feel it necessary, none of this conversation leaves the room," the woman sighed, wondering how Matsumoto managed to deal with the boy. Kyoraku was easy, but Toshiro… he had an oddity to himself.

"All right. I was thinking that… if I give a certain someone flowers, I'd end up with them stuffed down my throat… and worse yet, thorns suck down there. And that thing… you know, that Abarai mentioned that day… it's possible to be strangled with them…"

This caused the fukutaicho of the eighth division's face to contort at the shock of hearing him say such a thing, and then, after a brief amount of time, she gave her thoughts about what he had said. "Well… that isn't perverted… but… I forgot how morbid your mind can get…."

"Sorry…" the small boy's cheeks flushed a bit, then glanced away. "At the issue at hand is resolved, can I go now?"

"You're hiding something, aren't you?"

"No… I'm not…" However, the young taicho's eyes had gone wide, and his cheeks flushed a bit more.

"You are hiding something from Matsumoto, else you would have told her right out what you were thinking, and avoided this trouble, yet for some reason you felt the need to hide it from her," the woman sighed.

"I…" again, the small taicho glanced away, this time at the ground. "I'm not just hiding something from her. I lied to her too…"

"You… lied to Matsumoto?" This caused the fukutaicho to give him an odd look. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because…" the small taicho stopped short, and refused to look her in the eyes.

"I'm not the type who will let you leave without an answer,"

"I received a valentine from… I guess you would call her a friend. Matsumoto though has teased me before about this person, because she thinks I… I think the word is crush?"

"So, Matsumoto teased you because she thinks you have a crush on this person? As in a possible slight linking in the romantic feelings?"

"Yeah… I haven't figured out why she thought that…" the boy stated calmly, though he was still a bit sheepish about the matter.

Nanao's mind though was clicking the pieces together. "Let me guess, you were thinking about getting this person a white day gift, and that's why you asked Matsumoto that particular question that you did?"

"Yeah… but there is… a problem. I tied asking Renji, but that went right over his head, about what I was trying to ask… to try to resolve the problem," the small taicho scratched his head.

"What sort of problem?"

"She isn't from soul society. Rukia delivered the valentine from the living world…"

"Orihime?"

"No… and as nice as Inoue-san is, I'm dreading when her valentine does come… she eats… the weirdest things…"

"So I've heard. I understand why it's problematic. I could try a _what if_ scenario with General Yamamoto,"

"How will that work?"

"If it comes from me, he's less likely to figure out who _the what_ it's about, right?"

"Well… yes… but…" Toshiro frowned at this.

"It's something you're worried about, let me handle the whole matter… I'll seriously be less obvious."

**M**

Something told Renji, that he shouldn't tell anyone about what he had found out about the youngest taicho. However, for the past couple of days, something was eating away at him. So, it all came out when he was drinking with some others. "I found out something about Hitsugaya Taicho that is interesting.

"As if anything about young Hitsugaya would be interesting," the fukutaicho of the seventh laughed.

"Oh really… I know he didn't want Matsumoto to find out what I happened to find out," Renji stated into his sake.

"You mean the fact Matsumoto went off about him being a pervert? Even she knows that one," Yumichika laughed, preferring not to drink as much as the rest.

"No… I think that happened because he kept a piece of information from Matsumoto…" Renji stated, snickering.

"So, what is it that he doesn't want Matsumoto to know?" Hisagi muttered.

"I don't think I want to know," Kira mumbled.

"Hitsugaya Taicho received a valentine from someone. I'm still trying to figure out who, that he has a crush on," Renji stated.

Ikakku suddenly spurted sake out of his nose. "What the… owe!"

"I thought he had a crush on Hinamori-san…" Kira muttered nervously.

"Look… Renji's been pulling your leg on Captain Hitsugaya liking Momo," Hisagi almost rolled his eyes.

"Anyone want to place best on who it is?" the seventh division member commented. "It might prove wrong, but fun anyways."

"Rukia says she got it from someone in the living world," Renji stated. " I bet it's that Orihime chick. I mean, if he has a crush, that must mean he is starting to notice girls now, right?"

"Please…" Ikakku stated. "Only you and Hisagi go completely gaga over that type. I think his type is more like that chick… whose really touch."

"You mean that girlfriend of yours," Yumichika chuckled.

"First, she's not my girlfriend. Second, that wasn't who I was talking about," Ikakku muttered.

"Ahh… Tatsuki…" the feminine male replied.

The fukutaicho of the seventh spoke up. "How about that really short member of the group?"

"Mizuiro's a guy…" Renji muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh…"

"I'm going for Soifon," Hisagi piped up.

"Didn't I say Rukia brought it from the living world?"

"So, Rukia could have lied to throw you off… I'll stick with Soifon… for the kicks…"

"I'll go with Matsumoto then," came the fukutaicho of the sevenths new reply.

"Momo…" Kira sighed.

"Oi… I told you, Renji's just teasing you about that. And… wouldn't Matsumoto know about the whole valentine and give it to him herself?"

"You're sticking with your choice , so will I," Kira sighed.

"Me too…"

"Hey… are there any girls around his age in the living world?" Yumichika suddenly asked.

"That he's met?" Renji suddenly chuckled. "Only Ururu…"

"She doesn't seem his type, nor the type to send a valentine," Yumichika pondered. "Does Kurosaki have any siblings?"

"Two little sisters, but I highly doubt that Hitsugaya's met them…" Renji chuckled.

"Well… what are they like?"

"Ones an angel of a girl, complete sweet heard, the others a tomboy," came the information.

"I bet on the tomboy sister then," Yumichika quickly stated.

"Whatza betting on?" A pink head suddenly popped up.

"Which girl that Hitsugaya Taicho likes," Kira stated.

Suddenly Yachiru placed a pile of candy in the middle of the male shingami. "I know the answer to that, so I should win the bet. He likes me!"

"Uhh… Yachiru…" Renji and the adults stared at the small girl.

"And Ran-chan, Peachy-chan, Braid-chan, Bee-Bee-chan…"

"Stupid, it's about who he likes the most," Ikakku snapped.

"Oh! I know that one! His granny! So… did I win the bet?" Yachiru smiled.

"Yeah… we'll have to go and get you a big bag of candy though…" Hisagi muttered.

"Yeah!" and then she disappeared, causing the males to give each other slightly pale, and slightly green faces.

**M**

Thirteenth division was rather on the quiet side of things, not to mention on the lonely and boring side of things too. Thus when Kyoraku Taicho suddenly showed up, Ukitake was very much pleased. "I didn't think I would have a visitor today," the man smiled.

"Have you had a visit from Hitsugaya in the last few days?" the man asked, taking a seat.

"Yes I have. He had a slight row with Matsumoto, the day before, apparently which explains why he was acting a bit oddly."

"Does it completely though," Kyoraku smirked.

"Well… do you know something I don't?" the thirteenth division taicho poured himself tea, and his friend a cup of sake.

"The young taicho was speaking with my Nanao-chan, and I happened to, with my ear to the door, overhead him tell her he had received a valentine from someone that Matsumoto has teased him about liking."

"No… not possible. I mean, some of the things he said the other day made me think that him having a crush was possible… but this is Shiro-chan who we're talking about."

"You knew he'd have to grow up some time. He isn't fresh out of the academy anymore,"

"That's not… I knew that… but I kind of expected a few more signs. I hope it isn't one of the academy girls that might prove problematic. And you should know with the fan base you've accumulated."

"Not a clue…. I mean… who the girl is. I left before Hitsugaya's crush could be … ahh… you paused…" the eighth division taicho was confused.

"Rukia is standing in the doorway, staring at us, with a strange look I might add. You should have closed it for this kind of discussion. Gossiping is…" Ukitake choose to stop speaking, concern in his two eyes.

Kyoraku turned around, and indeed the sixth division's little sister was standing there, a rather shocked look on her face. He couldn't help but smile, and have a different opinion about the whole matter. "Jushiro, that isn't the look of someone whose surprised at finding out something, but a look of surprised guilt in the matter…."

"Kuchiki Rukia… please come here," Ukitake's voice deepened with concern.

Rukia slid the door closed behind her and came and sat down. "I don't feel right about… giving away Hitsugaya Taicho's personal business…"

"Look… think of it this way," Kyoraku Taicho spoke up. "We both… most definitely Ukitake here… owe it to the previous taicho of the tenth, to look after his young, former fukutaicho, especially in these kinds of situations.

"I don't quite follow, sir," Rukia couldn't help but be confused.

"Before he became captain of the tenth, Hitsugaya was its fukutaicho. Let's just leave it at that," Ukitake stated. "So, do you have any idea who his crush is?"

"Well… I did deliver the valentine, so I kind of caused this whole mess…" she then gave the information that was being asked for, rather reluctantly. "Her name is Kurosaki Karin."

"Oh… she's the younger sister of the substitute soul reaper."

"She's… from the living world…" a shadow passed over Ukitake's face.

"Is that really a problem?" Kyoraku laughed.

"No… at least not to me… I do though… I can't help but thing…" Ukitake closed his eyes. "Kuchiki… your of a noble family, so… you know how this might be looked at badly by others. Why did you go ahead and do this without consulting me, or even your brother?"

"The twins, Karin and Yuzu, are like little sisters to me. Karin did insist that her valentine was _honmei choco_ , however, it seemed more like _giri choco_ to me. Also, Karin was a bit surprised when I asked her if Hitsugaya Taicho had ever corrected her on using his first name, and as of yet, he hasn't."

"That… is…" Ukitake blinked a couple of times, taken off guard.

"Yet more off behavior by our young taicho. He must have the crush bad…" Kyoraku smirked. "And just think… she has a twin. He's…"

"Don't … even… finish that…" Ukitake groaned.

"Old pervert… they aren't identical twins either," Rukia sputtered out, having figured out where he was going.

"Oh… two bad, but still… never mind." Kyoraku laughed. "So… what is Karin-chan like?"

"A mini version of your fukutaicho," Rukia stated, which caused Kyoraku to turn pale.

"Suddenly… I pity the boy…" He groaned.

"Well… not quite like her…"

"Speaking about Ise-san, why don't you speak to her about this, since she does know. She… uh… might be able to comprehend this better… and know what to do in these situations," Ukitake half smiled.

"Oh… hai!" Rukia gave a quick bow and left.

Kyoraku suddenly burst out laughing, causing a white eyebrow on his friend's eye to suddenly rise up. "This really isn't funny…"


	6. Chapter 6

To say the least, Ise was completely taken off guard when Rukia approached her about the fact that she was supposed to help her with the situation with Hitsugaya Taicho. It was in some ways, rather unsettling, and the older woman couldn't help but shake her head at the whole matter. She had planned on keeping it between herself and the small taicho.

She would have to speak with her taicho, about spying on things that he really shouldn't be listening in on. Kyoraku was likely the last person that she or anyone wanted having an influence over the small taicho's social life with females, and after Rukia told her about the twin comment, and about having two girlfriends strung along at the same time, she couldn't help but think this even more.

Though, she really had no problem with Ukitake having found out, due the fact that the man had happened to think of Toshiro as his own child, whether it be as an uncle of father position. She could also understand his concern, with the idea that Hitsugaya might possibly actually have a crush on the young Kurosaki girl, as such a relationship had its problems.

The thing was, as young as Hitsugaya Taicho was, she wasn't even going to push the relationship as a romantic aspect, and was choosing to respect the white haired youth, in the fact he insisted on calling it a friendship, and nothing more. Though, it seemed that some of the others thought otherwise, one of them being Rukia.

The miniature teenager also had the feeling that Karin had a crush back, and was fully wanting to play matchmaker in this situation, to which Ise-san had to tell her to take it a little slower. Nanao had to wonder, if Karin in turn, had a crush on Toshiro, that it might prove problematic, if it weren't for the fact that she had her doubts about Rukia's words.

The first thing to do, Nanao felt, was to pass it by Yamamoto, that Toshiro had a friendship with a young lady down in the living world, and that it would in truth be all right to pursue a lasting friendship with this person. Especially considering Hitsugaya's reputation for having problems in the first place, of being able to make friends with other people.

She hoped that the factor that the tenth division captain had such a problem, would actually help her out, not to mention the factor that the person was the child's prodigy's equivalent age roughly. Of course, the factor that Karin would likely age away from him, would also prove to be a hindering factor in the whole matter.

Rukia, of course, insisted on going with Nanao, and followed close behind her when the woman went to approach the general taicho with the problem. Kuchiki-san was still insisting that the two children had crushes on each other, which could in fact, prove to be a complicated matter, if she kept up that attitude with anyone they actually talked about the matter fully with.

However, Nanao wasn't going to talk to Yamamoto about the subject at hand, but more of use a theoretical theory method. That way, Hitsugaya could maintain his privacy in the matter, especially with the idea that Yamamoto might veto the giving of a White Day Gift. However, that would in a way, solve the problem of what to give Karin.

Of course, knowing both Hitsugaya's stubbornness, he was likely to give one whether Yamamoto approved of his actions or not. Rukia would go along with helping him, and the girl would some how make it so that the gift would be romantic, which would mean that Ise would have to interfere with that, especially since the young taicho, even if he did have a crush, was a tad young for _romantic_ endeavors.

Matsumoto would have gone for it though, blaming Ise's feelings about her taicho's behavior for getting in the way. Thankfully, the woman didn't know, and she could go about the situation, in a normal way. That way, no one would end up getting embarrassed. Of course, knowing how things went with the gotei thirteen, anything normal was turned upside down.

Yamamoto sat at his desk, his face expressionless. The two females watched as the first division fukutaicho left, and then the general taicho spoke up. "I understood that you wanted to see me about something important."

"Actually, it was more of the idea that we needed your advice about what to do... about something," Ise stated, holding her usual clipboard to her chest.

"Advice? Why do you need my advice though? There are plenty of shingami who could give advice," the old man stated. One of his eyes actually opened up.

"You happen to know most about what people can, or can't do," Rukia stated, rocking on her heels and fidgeting. "Better then nii-sama."

Ise's eyes suddenly turned to the younger female, without turning her head. Yamamoto now looked at them with two eyes open. However, this quickly left, and he suddenly gave them a smile. "If it weren't for the fact that I know you two to be rather well behaved, I would almost have thought you were going to try and break soul society laws."

"Well... it is more of someone we know, is theoretically, wanting to know if they are breaking some law, of if they are fine," Nanao stated, watching the general taicho reaction.

The man folded his hands together, his smile leaving his face. "So, what is it that this person wants to know."

The eighth division fukutaicho spoke up, pushing her glasses up out of the way. "It's about relationships with people in the living world."

Yamamoto's eyes suddenly fell on Rukia, at first not saying anything. His words then surprised the two female shingami. "If Kuchiki-san is interested in pursuing more then just a friendship with the substitute soul reaper, or one of his friends, you need only come out and say something."

"Actually, I hadn't thought about having a romantic relationship with Ichigo." The shortest shingami's eyes opened further. "It's actually H..."

"I am kind of confused as to why it is something that, if Rukia so choose, that she could come out and say. I mean, for one thing, there is the problem with the traditions, and also the laws," Nanao had a rather concerned look on her face, looking out of the side . "Which... it isn't her. But it would help us to know."

"Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends know about soul society, and can be trusted. While they are technically living, they are in a way part of soul society due to their actions," Yamamoto stated. "That means that they should be accepted with open arms."

"Except the person isn't within the normal group that goes to the high school. She's in elementary school," Rukia suddenly blurted out.

"I don't know if I like the idea of one of the shingami being interested in someone that young." The aire around them thickened.

"It's more of a friendship," Nanao gave Rukia another glance from the side, unnoticed by Yamamoto.

"But I thought Hitsugaya Taicho has a crush on her," burbled out the rather innocently intentioned comment.

"Hitsugaya Taicho? Are you telling me that Hitsugaya Taicho has finally developed feelings for a young lady?" The corner of his mouth twisted up with mirth.

Ise's voice pitched with panic. "Pardon me saying, general taicho. It is more along the lines that he is finally making a friend, more then anything else."

"The thing is," Yamamoto let out a sigh, then leaned forward into his hands. "It's Kurosaki Ichigo's close group of friends that know about us, among there being other things to be considered."

"Listen." The time had come to try some logical tactics. "This young lady is Kurosaki-kun's younger sister. She happens to be able to see shingami."

"Not to mention Karin-chan asked me to bring Hitsugaya Taicho the valentine chocolate she made him," Rukia became even more squeamish.

Both of the old man's eyes opened. After a moment of silence, he spoke up. "Do you know if Hitsugaya Taicho knows proper etiquette when a female gives a Valentine gift."

The shorter haired female, almost commented on the fact that she wondered that the general taicho knew, however thought better of it. Nanao though spoke up. "Actually, Hitsugaya Taicho was concerned about whether it was a good idea to give a White Gift, considering that Karin lives in the real world, and he didn't know if he would get in trouble."

A small chuckle came from Yamamoto. "Knowing him, even if I said no, he would still have given her a white gift, considering the fact that it is proper etiquette to give one back. What I don't understand, is why young Hitsugaya didn't think that he could turn to me about this matter, and why he's keeping it under wraps."

"He's worried about letting Matsumoto know. She's already teased him once about this whole thing," the small female stated firmly. "He doesn't even feel like he can trust her enough, to ask what a good white day to give would be."

"About that, I need to speak with Hitsugaya about this matter anyways, so if you could let him know that I wish to speak with him, I would very much appreciate it. I could possibly help in that matter," the man stated firmly, causing the two females to flinch.

Nanao gave a quick bow. "We had better be going now, as we have other duties to take care of sir."

After dismissal and getting away from the old man, Ise grabbed Rukia's ear. "What were you thinking, letting Yamamoto know that it was Hitsugaya Taicho we were talking about. The young taicho trusted us _not_ to tell any one his secret. I even promised to be discrete about the whole matter."

"Yamamoto Taicho seemed to not think that this was a very troubling matter," Rukia spoke up quietly.  
"I mean, he _said_ it was all right for me to ask one of the guys from the living world out, who knows about soul society."

"Did you ever think it might have been a trap?" Nanao sighed.

"No. I was thinking that Yamamoto isn't as strict and by the book, unless he absolutely has to be. He knows the laws better then us, and wouldn't force a trap of getting shingami to break a law, when they are wondering if they were breaking one." Rukia shook his head.

"It doesn't change the fact, one more person knows about all of this," the female sighed. "First you, then me... then our taicho, Yamamoto. Who will find out next?"


	7. Good Advice?

Hitsugaya Toshiro sat at his desk, using his calligraphy brush to finish up his reports. Matsumoto was at her desk, filing her nails, glancing over at her small taicho with irritation. Every so often the small taicho looked up, only to receive a glare from the female. His level of frustration over keeping a secret from her, drove him crazy.

The next time he glanced up, he saw Nanao standing in front of him. She remained calm, and simply said. "We may have a problem."

"What..." Toshiro blinked twice, then glanced over at Matsumoto. He thought of all the times she said that same thing, with an over cheerful tone.

"I had to tell Yamamoto Taicho," Nanao stated, watching the small taicho's face twist.

" _Nani..._ " The small boy's voice quivered, his whole body becoming rigid.

"Hitsugaya Taicho... I'm sorry... Kuchiki Rukia went with me, and..." The eight division taicho had to pause though, as she saw the small boy's face suddenly pale.

"I told _her_... I told _her_ , _not_ to tell _anybody_!" the small taicho muttered, suddenly pushing papers together in a fashion that actually spread them around on his desk. "I am going to be in so much trouble with the head captain!"

"What do you mean, you're going to be in trouble with the head captain?" Matsumoto piped up, tapping her fingers on the desk.

"Uhh..." Toshiro suddenly looked at her, his jaw dropping. His eyes grew wide, almost as if he was afraid of her finding out the truth.

However, Nanao spoke up. "Perhaps Yamamoto Taicho found out about _that_."

" _That?_ " Matsumoto paused. "Oh, you mean the fact that Taicho was thinking perverted thoughts. Taicho... what better person to give you the birds and the bees talk."

"The _what_ talk? What is she talking about?" Two teal eyes looked straight at Nanao whose mouth suddenly twitched a bit.

"That would be... look..." Nanao steered the small taicho out of the room. "Yamamoto taicho is wanting to talk to you, all right."

"Good... better him then me right now," came the muttered reply from Matsumoto as the door closed.

"Seriously, _what_ is the bird and the bees talk?" Toshiro felt himself pushed in front of the lieutenant. He heard a few snickers coming from a few of his division members. He tried to escape to find out what they found so funny, however, found himself held back by Ise.

"The bird and the bee talk, is the talk about boys and girls," the eight division fukutaicho stated, forcing the small taicho to get further along.

"You know, that really doesn't make any sense at all. Birds and bees are completely different species. Ones... well, birds, and the other is an insect. They are completely incompatible. However, boys and girls are actually compatible, aren't they? Otherwise they wouldn't be of the same species." the boy commented.

Nanao tried holding back her laughter at this. "Some say men are from Mars and women are from Venus, Hitsugaya Taicho."

"I think that is because Mars was the god of war, which represents masculinity, while a Venus was the goddess of love, which is considered a representation of femininity. However, I think that your taicho is from Venus with the way he acts, and a good deal of the females are from Mars. Right now, I think that Matsumoto is from Pluto though." Toshiro said this, his face completely serious.

"Because Venus is the coldest planet?" the female sighed.

"No. Pluto was the god of hell, and she is making my life hell right now," Toshiro stated firmly.

Again, Ise had to bite back her laughter. She decided to humor the young taicho. "I understand how those two sayings don't make sense. Look... Yamamoto Taicho insists on talking to you about this. While you are talking to him, I will talk to Matsumoto about her behavior."

"Are you sure that's a good idea. People say that Unohana Taicho is scary when she gets mad, but Yamamoto Taicho is the one I _really_ don't want to get on the wrong side of, and I think I've done that." The face the small taicho made said he wasn't happy with the situation, and revealed his real age, something that was rare.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Nanao asked, knowing his answer before he even spoke.

"No... I'm not a child. I apologize for acting in such a childish manner," the small taicho stated aloud, bowing to the lieutenant as his apology came out of his mouth. He then headed off, towards the general taicho's office.

Nanao again had to bite her lip, as she found the small taicho's supposedly unusual behavior to be humerus. However, she also hoped that the whole thing wouldn't backfire, and become worse then it really was.

**M**

The small taicho walked through the hallway of the first division. His face remained unemotional as he walked down the halls, then knocked on the door of Yamamoto's office. The old man gave permission to enter, and Toshiro opened the door. "You wished to speak with me sir?"

"Yes..." Yamamoto gave his lieutenant a look that told him he could go else where for the time being. When the other man left, the old general indicated that Toshiro should take a seat in front of his desk. "Do you know why I wish to speak with you?"

"Because ..." the small taicho paused, glancing at the ground, having no idea where to begin.

However, Yamamoto did. "I'll start with a report that you wrote awhile back. I'll read it for you, and see how you respond to it. _Incident at soccer field..._ "

The small taicho wiggled in the seat, as a pause came. He realized that he was supposed to respond. "That is exactly where the incident took place..."

" _Grand Menos taken care of_..." Yamamoto continued, raising an eyebrow, his eye looking right at the small taicho.

"I took care of the hollow." Toshiro rubbed the soul of his sandal against the floor.

" _End of report_..." the old man finished. "Can you tell me exactly what is wrong with this report?"

At that, two eyes glanced up, childish guilt written in them. "My reports are usually a _lot_ longer..."

"Ahh... you noticed too?" Yamamoto suddenly smirked. "Now, why would you happen to find the need to cut down on the report?"

"I would rather not answer." came the firm reply. Toshiro's cheeks puffed out in irritation.

"Hitsugaya Taicho." Yamamoto's voice suddenly turned stern. "You do understand that I know that you played a game of soccer that day?"

Finally, the boy let out a sigh. "I hadn't planned on doing that."

"May I ask why you were there," the old man stated.

"It's hard to explain. Let's just say, I got the idea that one of them might be spiritually aware, and I wanted to ask if they were," the small taicho stated glancing at the ground.

"But why did you play the game, if you hadn't planned on joining in to begin with," the older taicho asked, watching the young child fidget.

"Because... one of their teammates got hurt, because the middle schoolers weren't playing fair," Toshiro's eyes and face turned to the side.

"Now... can you tell me why you couldn't have written any of this in the report?" Yamamoto smiled.

Suddenly, two teal eyes glanced up. "Because..."

"Let me try," Yamamoto crossed his hands together. "Perhaps it is because you wished to protect Kurosaki's younger sister. However, why does that matter when he is considered in high regard by us. Perhaps it was because you were embarrassed for resorting to childish behavior. Yet... last time I checked, we have two taicho's way older then you, who tend to act way more childish."

"Those are likely reasons," Hitsugaya stated. "How can I know how soul society would react, to someone with the potential to become like Kurosaki Ichigo, who could be problematic. Also, how was I to not know I wouldn't be reprimand for my behavior."

"Is that the reason. Or..." Yamamoto stated calmly, "Do you actually like Kurosaki Karin?"

"Yes..." Toshiro muttered, his cheeks flushing, and puffing out in frustration.

"You should know, it is normal for young ones your age, to start taking interest in the opposite sex," came the generals remark, a smile plastered on his face.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya's eyes went wide. "Hold it! I mean I liked her as a friend! I didn't mean I _liked_ her, liked her!"

"Ah... I see," Yamamoto retained the smile on his face.

This caused the small taicho to pull back, a little freaked out by the way his superior was acting. "Sure..."

"Well, from what I understand, she gave you a valentine, and you are thinking of what to get her for White Day?" Yamamoto stated. Toshiro couldn't find a response to this, as he found the chipper side of the strongest captain to be rather bizarre. "So... why not simply do something with her that day?"

"I..." Toshiro's cheeks suddenly flushed, and his voice grew slightly louder than normal. "Wait... doesn't that count as a _date_? I said I like her as a friend, not like her, like her..."

"Of course... of course..." Yamamoto chimed in, a smile on his face. "Think of it as a chance to spend time with a friend, you normally wouldn't be able to. Did you know, the young folk around your age like amusement parks."

Toshiro felt his cheek twitch. "Amusement park. You mean the kind of place that a leader of an away team runs the risk of losing all his members as the head off to goof off?"

"Have you ever been to one?" Yamamoto asked, a smile on his face.

"No... I haven't," the small boy frowned. "I would rather not."

"Because you don't like having fun." The old general had a smile on his face.

"That's not... all right... I guess that would work," Hitsugaya glanced at the ground, his face turning a little green. "Please understand though, I am not used to things like this."

"Which is why I suggested it. It will be good for you, and help build your relationship skills," Yamamoto stated firmly.

"I guess so..." Toshiro glanced up, only to have his eye twitch. It felt almost like the general taicho was planning something.

"Some pieces of advice," the man smiled. "Don't go into the house the first time."

"Uh... huh..." The boy's lip twitched.

"Don't meet the father the first time." Yamamoto repeated, getting a similar answer from the small taicho. "And don't kiss on the first time either."

"Uh..." Suddenly, Hitsugaya felt his face twitching hard. He spluttered out. "You said it wasn't a date!"

"It isn't!" The general kept smiling. "I was joking. Though, because it isn't a date, and is simply a play date, you need to be more aware of _not_ breaking that rule, then if it was a real date."

"Are... you positive... this isn't... a date," Toshiro muttered, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"I am absolutely positive," Yamamoto said firmly. "If Karin was a guy, you wouldn't be think that would you?"

"If Karin was a guy, I would never have gotten a valentine," came the gruff reply.

"My point was, if you were going with a male friend, it wouldn't have ever crossed your mind that it was a date." The old man folded his hands again.

"Unless it was a guy like Yumichika... no..." Toshiro's fingers began to play with his belt, irritated and nervous.

"But you get the point. You've got a few days... a lot of days... to prepare," Yamamoto stated, waving towards the door.

Hitsugaya stood up, and left the room. However, as the door closed behind him, he paused. "Why do I think I walked into something there?"


	8. Confusion

As soon as Nanao got away from the small taicho, she headed back to the tenth division and slipped int the room where Rangiku leaned back in her desk chair. The busty woman's lips curled into a serious sulking expression. Ise shook her head at this and walked over to where the other woman sat. "You're still mad at your small taicho?"

Rangiku frowned at her friend. "Normally you would be the first person all over a male if they are even the least bit inconsiderate of females."

"Oh... I had some words with him, believe me." Nanao felt her mouth twist up, knowing that this was indeed the truth, though in the long run she ended up finding out that the whole situation simply was a complete misunderstanding.

"And..." Matsumoto had a rather expectant look on her face.

"You want me to say you were right, don't you?" Ise shook her head and went and sat down on the couch.

"So... you're supporting him now? His behavior was so immature." Rangiku stood up and went and sat on the couch next to her best friend.

"He's not the only one whose been acting immature. You've been causing your taicho nothing but problems, and I don't mean simply going out and drinking sake, or forgetting to do your work." Nanao crossed her arms.

"What is worse?"

The question rather caught Nanao off guard and she bit her lip. "You know. You're always egging him on about certain things. You tease him, trying to find out if he's starting to notice girls. I know, because you've complained about it to me in the past."

"But I didn't want it to be this way!" Rangiku let out a deep sigh, frustrated that Nanao simply didn't agree with her. "I always..." At that, the female's two pale blue eyes snapped shut. "You're trying to tell me to keep my behavior in check while I am around him?"

"Something like that." Ise felt the corner of her mouth attempt to twitch. Some how, she managed to hold said twitch back. Glancing over, she saw that the female glanced glumly at the ground. "What ever is the matter?"

"I'd have made a horrible mother..." The comment from the busty female came as a huge surprise.

"Ran-san?" Nanao pulled her glasses down. "You said _have made_ rather then _would make_. You are speaking in past tense."

"It's nothing really." Rangiku sighed.

"No... it is something." Ise pushed a bit further.

"It's part of the reason I don't want to see Gin." Matsumoto let out a sigh. "I _almost_ was a mother in the past."

"You mean you had a relationship with Gin that almost went sexual?" Nanao shook her head at the sudden news.

"No, we had a sexual relationship. For one night. I miscarried." Rangiku closed her eyes. "I think of taicho as family, but I can honestly see why he wouldn't think of me as family if I don't act like an actual mother figure. I'm going to clean up my act."

"That won't last long at all." Ise frowned. "You and I both know it won't."

"You're supposed to be my best friend." Matsumoto shook her head. "You made it clear that my behavior towards taicho is why he's suddenly... acting the way he is."

"Yes... well..."

Due to the other person not being able to think of anything, Rangiku spoke up again. "Honestly, if I am such a bad role model as this... what is he going to do next? Drink? I mean, I joke about it all the time, actually inviting him. He shouldn't though, be drinking, or developing such a habit. I mean, I do enjoy my drinking, but... you get the point."

"I don't think you're being an overly bad influence on him." Ise shook her head in disbelief. "Actually, I don't think that he wants you to change."

"You said earlier that he wants me to change my behavior. It's why... I don't want to say it, but he does want me to change my behavior." The woman maintained her persistence on the matter.

"I'm not sure..." Nanao suddenly watched as the small taicho walked into the room, quite frazzled.

At that, Rangiku suddenly turned to the child. "Taicho..."

"Yes? Matsumoto?" Two teal eyes opened wide in surprise.

"You want me to change my behavior, right?" The female stated.

"Yes..." Toshiro mumbled, then turned his head towards Nanao. "I need to talk to you... privately please..." At that, Matsumoto simply nodded her head, picked up a stack of paper work and headed out of the room, completely taking the white haired captain by surprise. "What did you say to her?"

"About that... the change will likely not last that long." Ise stated as the small taicho blinked his teal eyes a couple of times.

"She's actually not arguing about her paperwork and talking to me." A small smile spread on his face. He then tried to say a thank you, but Nanao held up her hand.

"She is also giving up drinking sake apparently." The female stated. "Among other things."

"Matsumoto..." Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "Is she trying to make me suffer a different way through some sort of weird scheme?" The moment of silence the female fukutaicho yielded allowed him to speak up again. "I need to talk to you... about the conversation I had with Yamamoto..."

"Did it go well... or was it a trap?" Nanao asked.

"A trap... I don't think it was. No. It wasn't." The small taicho then frowned. The small taicho sat down next to the eighth division fukutaicho.

"Then what was the problem?" The female leaned over a bit.

"He questioned why I didn't write certain things into the report." Hitsugaya let out an exasperated sigh.

"What do you mean, you didn't? What report?" Nanao raised an eyebrow at this.

"About the incident that occurred when I last saw Karin..." Toshiro's head suddenly slumped so that it hung in his hands, his elbows perched on his knees.

"What did happen?" Ise let out a deep breath.

"She had a soccer game match with her friends against a group of middle schoolers that were bullying them. Since she got hurt, I tagged in with one of her friends and got it so the game was tied and all she had to do was score the winning goal. Then a Grand Menos showed up and I ended up having to take it out. That's when I found out she can see shinigami."

"Karin must be a very special friend then." Nanao smiled at him, finding herself rather impressed. She thought rather quickly back to all of the years when the small taicho, and before that... fukutaicho had been anti social with those around him, which made this impressive to say the least.

"Yeah, but just a friend, right?" The small taicho's face twisted up.

"What do you mean?" Ise frowned at this. "What did Yamamoto Taicho say to you?"

At that, Toshiro's voice changed, mimicking Yamamoto's voice, being slightly off. " _You should know, it is normal for young ones your age, to start taking interest in the opposite sex..._ "

Nanao suddenly found herself hard pressed to stifle a laugh, to which came the comment that it wasn't funny. She then spoke up, still trying to hold back her laugh. "You _mimicked_ Yamamoto's voice. This Kurosaki Karin... I say she has a rather positive influence on you and that you should keep her as a friend."

"What is it though, with people saying that I have a crush on her?" Hitsugaya shook his white head of hair in frustration. "Doesn't liking someone mean that you're a pervert?"

"Only if its my taicho." Nanao insisted, a smile spreading across her face.

"Ahh..." Toshiro paused for a few seconds, then blinked once, his teal eyes coming into focus. "We're just friends. Yamamoto Taicho said I should take Karin to the amusement park for White Day..."

"A date?" Ise frowned, suddenly realizing that quite a few people were pushing the idea that the small taicho had a liking for his female friend, more then she liked.

"Yamamoto Taicho said it wasn't a date... that it was just spending time with a friend." Hitsugaya's face suddenly paled.

"Well, yes... it is that. I was wrong." Nanao felt that she had somehow caused a problem.

"No... you're not. There is a reason why you said that." Toshiro stated firmly.

"Well, there is the kind of date that you have with someone you may or may not want to be your girlfriend or boyfriend, and then there are the dates where you spend time with friends. Goodness... you can have dates with people in your family. Most people think of it as the first though." Ise gave him a weak smile. " _That possibly includes Yamamoto in this case... but I can't tell Hitsugaya Taicho that..._ "

"That actually makes sense." The small taicho calmed down significantly, but he still had something to say. "I don't know how to go about this."

"You write her an invitation I guess. I am sure that Rukia would take it to the living world for you too." Nanao smiled. " _And I hope Karin doesn't take it the wrong way._ "

"I should put that it is just as friends." Toshiro stated, reliving some of the fukutaicho's stress over the matter. "What is an amusement park like? I know they have rides and things, but..."

Ise let out a deep sigh. "I've been a few times. It is fun and exciting. You'll like it, most likely."

"That doesn't really help... but I guess... I'll just have to experience it myself." Hitsugaya glanced at the ceiling. Both of them suddenly turned their head as Matsumoto stepped into the room. Toshiro's face twitched at the side of his mouth while Nanao's eyes simply went wide.

First off, Rangiku carried in the papers, almost as if she had completed them in a fairly nice amount of time. But what was really odd was the way she dressed. There was no exposing of her chest area and she dressed modestly. Toshiro stared for a few minutes, then when she sat down, he spoke up. "Matsumoto?"

At that, Rangiku glanced up. "Taicho... stop staring at my chest."

At that, Hitsugaya turned towards Nanao, a look of horror on his face. He stood up and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out into the hallway. " _What_ did you say to her! That isn't Matsumoto!"

"That is Matusmoto." Ise let out a deep sigh. "I told her she needed to correct her behavior. She took it to mean the extreme."

"I know that is Matsumoto, but that _isn't_ Matsumoro!" Toshiro protested. "I thought she would just not be drinking sake. She's gone and... she's not acting like herself! I want... I want..."

"Hitsugaya Taicho..." Nanao shook her head. She knew in the past that the small taicho had a few panic attacks, one might call them, or emotional break downs, but she figured it had been some time since he had one.

"Hitsugaya wants Ran-chan, not that thing." The small taicho's eyes glanced at the ground.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, you're acting childish." Ise stated, shaking his shoulders lightly.

At that, he glanced up, his teal eyes beginning to water, clearly upset. "I want my Rangiku, not.."

"You're still acting childish." Nanao frowned. "Take a deep breath and count to ten."

She watched as he realized slightly using her advice. "I don't like her acting like this. She treated me like I'm a pervert. I'm not one am I?"

"No. Your not." Ise stated.

"She's still mad at me." Toshiro's eyes fell to the ground. "I'm going to bed."

"What about your paperwork." Nanao frowned.

"I..." The small taicho shook his head. "I can't face her. This is worse then her not talking to me."

"I'll do your paperwork today, but you've got to try." Ise stated, giving him a smile, then heading into the office, not waiting for an answer.


	9. Writing a Letter

A crumpled piece of paper hit the rim of the waste basket before going in to join others of its kind. Toshiro leaned on his hand while staring at a fresh sheet of paper. "Why can't I get this right. It isn't as if I am asking her out on a date. We're only going to be doing something as friends."

" _The reason you're spending so much time on this letter is because you don't want her to mistake this as being a date. Don't say it isn't a date and you'll be fine._ "

" _That makes absolutely no sense at all. If I don't mention that it isn't a date then she is going to think it is a date. If she thinks it is a date then she is going to say no, so... I've got to say it isn't a date otherwise she'll turn me down flat._ "

" _I find it amusing how you're treating this like a date despite the fact it isn't a date. Why are you so concerned with her turning you down. Perhaps you should think about that?_ "

"There is nothing to think about," Toshiro grumbled.

Someone however caught the irritated tone in his voice and spoke up. "What do you mean there is nothing to talk about?"

Two bright teal eyes glanced up in time to see his fukutaicho standing in front of his desk tapping her foot. "Matsumotto..."

"Are you willing to talk about how flowers _aren't_ an inappropriate gift?" The woman looked him right in the face.

"That is... I mean..." Toshiro glanced down at the new piece of blank paper. "I don't feel comfortable talking about this Matsumoto."

"You see to be working on something important." The woman stepped over to the trash bin and picked up on of the crumpled letters. Before she could get very far in straightening the paper out, the small taicho snatched it from her hand.

" _Don't_ look at that!" The boy pulled it close to his chest in a defensive manner.

The woman stared at her small taicho as if he had bit her. After a few minutes she turned her head away. "I'm not understanding what has gotten into you."

"Well I don't understand what has gotten into you." Toshiro's mouth pushed together in frustration. "I _don't_ understand why you are mad at me. I mean, come on Matsumoto. Did I really do anything wrong?"

"I thought we were having a serious conversation about what to give a female for White Day." Rangiku let out a deep sigh as she turned to head to her desk.

"You're acting like I invited you in on the conversation or even _asked_ for your opinion. I didn't want _your_ opinion on the subject matter. The conversation was _supposed_ to be between me and Abarai, not the three of us."

" _Excuse_ me?" Rangiku's voice suddenly strained. "Are you now suddenly trying to tell me that a woman's opinion on what a woman would want as a gift for White Day doesn't matter?"

Toshiro found his own voice rising in volume and he could feel his throat straining. "I _never_ said that!"

"Well, you made it very obvious you don't care to hear my opinion on the matter. _What_ do I have o do to make it clear that I think of you as family?" The woman was fuming, her hands waving around with relish.

The small taicho froze, his face suddenly paling. After a few minutes of silence he spoke up. " _Why_ did you have to bring this subject up again? I've told you we can't have that kind of relationship because we're captain and fukutaicho. It is inappropriate!"

"I thought we already had that kind of relationship despite the fact it went unsaid. What is wrong with coming out and saying that we are like family? I doubt anyone would care as we already _do_ act like family."

" _What_ does this have to do with the conversation I was having with Abarai?" Toshiro shook his head.

"We're family, so you should confide in me. Yet you're hiding something from me." Rangiku snapped the words out.

The small taicho glanced at the ground, his cheeks flushing with anger and embarrassment. "Matsumoto, stop butting in where you're obviously not wanted. I have..."

Something caused him to glance up to see that she was tapping her papers and giving him the silent treatment. He could also see the look of hurt on her face. "Matsumoto, I didn't mean..." The boy opened his mouth and then closed it. Letting out a deep sigh he finally spoke up. "I _have_ a reason for not talking to you about this."

There was more silence and he suddenly stood up. He grabbed the trash can and slammed it onto the desk. Rangiku looked up at him, her eyes widening in shock. She watched as he stacked the papers on top of the papers in the trash can along with his brushes and ink. He glanced up and noticed that she was keeping her mouth shut despite obviously wanting to say something.

"I'm going elsewhere because you've made it rather obvious _I'm_ not wanted." The boy then headed out the door and kept walking until he got to the eighth division. He let his trash can drop onto the desk of the taicho. "I want your help with something."

Kyoraku suddenly jumped from his nap while Hyorinmaru couldn't help but chuckle. " _That was not a very bright thing to do._ "

" _Don't care..._ "

The eighth division taicho blinked a couple of times. After taking in the look on the small taicho's face as well as the tone he choose to speak up. "It is rather apparent that your upset about something."

Toshiro blinked a couple of times, his facial features suddenly relaxing from surprise. "Your not exactly the person I'd want to talk about things over with. But... that is kind of the problem. Matsumoto doesn't get that there is something I can't talk to her for once."

Kyoraku pulled his hat down and let out a sigh. "You say that I am not someone you would talk things over with and yet your here asking for my help. What gives?"

The small taicho took a deep breath, before clamping his mouth shut. "Perhaps I should talk to your fukutaicho and ask for her help. There is a high chance you would give me the wrong advice."

"Why don't you tell me what your problem is and I'll give you my answer. When Nanao-chan gets here you can ask for her opinion as well. That way you have two possible choices in this matter."

Toshiro took a deep breath and spoke up. "I am trying to write a letter asking a friend to do something with me on White Day, but I want to make sure they don't mistake my intentions."

"In other words the friend is a girl, but you don't want her to think that you are asking her out on a date because you have a romantic interest in her." The man let lifted his hat up. "You do realize I'm the last person people would turn to in this matter."

"You have a lot of experience in what not to do, right?"

"Yes... well, I still end up making the same mistakes because I don't want to change my ways."

"To be specific, this is supposed to be a play date." Toshiro watched as the other taicho suddenly sat up and looked him straight in the eye, a look of surprise spreading across his face. "Did I say something wrong?"

"I thought I'd never hear the words _play date_ out of your mouth Captain Hitsugaya." The man added to what he said. "You are always so adamant about the fact you aren't a child."

"That's what Yamamoto Taicho called it, a play date. Though to be honest the term is rather foreign to me." The boy continued to stand in front of the desk watching the man.

"Wait... so you're telling me that Yamamoto knows now?" Kyoraku shook his head. He watched as Toshiro looked at him in surprise. "Sit. Tell me what I missed out about the situation."

"I'm not sure what prompted Kuchiki to tell the head captain, but he seems quite pleased that I've made a friend for myself. He's the one who suggest that the White Day gift should be spending time with his said friend. Which honestly makes sense since I can't go to the living world as much as I would like to hang out with her."

"What are you going to do that day?" Kyoraku shook his head, a sudden look of amusement crossing his lips.

"He suggested I take her to the amusement park. Which... I honestly haven't been to one before, so I'm a bit iffy on that. But the head captain's the one who suggested it and I trust his judgment on the matter. Even though it isn't a romantic date and just a play date I also don't want to mess it up. I don't make friends very easily."

"He..." Kyoraku pushed his lips together. "Does Nanao and Rukia-chan know that you and the head captain cooked up this idea for you White Day gift?"

"She's the first person I told." Toshiro spoke up.

"Who is the first person you told what to?" Nanao decided right at that moment to come through the door.

"Apparently the head captain helped Hitsugaya Taicho come up with a White Day gift for his friend." Kyoraku felt the corner of his mouth twitch. He glanced over to see if the small taicho had noticed the involuntary reaction, but the boy was thankfully preoccupied with noting that the fukutaicho of the eighth division had entered the room.

"I came by because I need some help writing a letter to ask her." Toshiro let out a deep breath before shuffling his feet.

"So you're going to go through with the suggestion?" Kyoraku took a deep breath and waited for a response.

"He's the head captain." The small taicho grabbed his papers and walked over to the other desk. "Will you please help me?"

"What exactly do you want the letter to say?"

"First off, I want to make it clear that it isn't a romantic kind of date, just a play date." Toshiro continued rattling off what he wanted to say. "I want to let her know I really appreciate her as a friend and want to spend more time with her, which is why I am doing this. I am very grateful to her for being my friend."

"Are you actually comfortable with doing this on your own? I mean, are you comfortable taking the steps in your friendship where you're the one facilitating the social event?" Nanao gave the boy a worried look.

A frown spread on his face. "No... but I think I need to start some time."

"I'll be sure to talk to the head captain about this."

"What ever for?" Toshiro's mouth twisted up with confusion.

"Well... I think maybe we could have someone keep an eye on things for that day. You do have a rather high reiatsu, and you can't always control it. Someone else should be taking care of any hollows that show up so you can enjoy your time with your friend. Not to mention it might not be a bad idea to figure out a way to completely hide your reiatsu. This is important to you for it to suceed, correct?"

"Yeah."

"So how did you start your letter off when you've tried writing it yourself."

"For some reason I keep starting it off with ' _this is not a date'_ or ' _I am not asking you out on a date, but..._ '. Each time I get that far I crumple the paper up."

A slapping sound was suddenly heard from the eighth division taicho's desk and the other two people turned to look at the man. " _That_ is bad. You _don't_ go mentioning that in a letter if you don't want them to think you are taking them on a romantic date."

"Hyorinmaru told me that... but that doesn't make much sense."

Nanao opened her mouth wide from the shock of what the boy said. "Let's just say while it would make sense for yourself, most people it wouldn't make sense to." The woman paused for a few minutes. "Hitsugaya Taicho. Can I ask how it is going between you and Rangiku?"

"Not well. She brought up the subject of family again. She's rather scarring me."


	10. Family Chaos

The pencil scratched the paper as Karin worked on her school homework. A knock came at her door and she glanced up. "Who is it?"

"It's Rukia."

The dark haired twin blinked a couple of times. "You can come in. You really don't have to ask me if you can come and visit you know."

The petite female opened the door and slipped into the room before handing something to Karin. "I have something from Hitsugaya Taicho for you."

"I thought I told you to tell him not to worry about a White Day gift. Or is it about something else?" The dark haired twin opened up the letter.

Rukia spoke up before she could begin reading it. "Actually, you told me that if he did do something you'd want it from friendship and not obligation."

"Yes... but..." Karin's eyes scanned the letter.

_To Kurosaki Karin,_

_I am writing this letter to invite on a play date at the amusement park on the fourteenth of March to thank you for your valentines gift. I am rather hoping that you'll say yes as I've not had the chance to spend much time with the friends I have. This is also honestly the first time I've asked a friend to do something, rather then the other way around, so I am heading out of my comfort zone a bit._

_Sincerely, Hitsugaya Toshiro_

The dark haired female found her lips pushing together, before shaking her head. "He used the words _play date_? Nobody our age uses the word play date anymore."

Rukia's arms suddenly went behind her back and she fidgeted slightly. "The fukutaicho of the eighth division said something about that word and Hitsugaya Taicho having found new vocabulary that he couldn't stop using. "

"You mean to tell me that Toshiro doesn't _know_ what a play date is?" Karin frowned. " _Exactly_ how much time does he spend with his other friends?"

A frown crossed the small female's face. "Actually... Hitsugaya Toshiro doesn't have any other friends his age. Your brother is quite probably the second friend he's ever made as the other people he knows are friends of someone he thinks of as a sister or people he looks up to as mentors."

Karin glanced at her desk, frowning as she did so. "I want to say yes to him because this is obviously important to him, but..."

"But what?"

"I am worried that certain people may construe this as more then just the two of us hanging out as friends." The dark haired twin watched as Rukia's lips pushed together. "I know that he's not asking me to go out with him, but I have three family members who would take it the wrong way. Honestly... I _really_ want to go, but Ichi-nii is going to lose it if he finds out that I am going on anything similar to a date as will my dad. And Yuzu..."

As if on cue the other twin entered the room. A smile was on her face. "Rukia nee-chan, are you going to be able to stay for dinner?"

"I don't see why not. I need to get an answer from your sister on something." The shinigami spoke up as she watched the other girl.

Karin shook her head at Rukia. Yuzu's interest had been perked and she walked over. "You got a letter from someone Karin?"

"Yes... well..." The female frowned at her twin and tried pulling the letter out of Yuzu's view point.

"Let me see!"

"Ahh... Yuzu." Rukia held up her hand to stop the girl but two brown eyes suddenly lit up.

Karin suddenly felt the letter grabbed from her hand and she heard Yuzu respond with a sequel of delight. "The guy you sent the valentine gift too responded back." The small female held the letter up in the air and read it, her smile suddenly broadening. She then pulled the letter to her chest. "He's asking you out on a date!"

Rukia gave the other twin a pitying look while Karin stood up. "I told you Rukia... and Yuzu, he's not asking my out on a date. We'd be going as friends and..."

"Come on Karin! He asked you to go to an amusement park with him and I am quite sure I read the word date in the letter, so he is asking you out. You've got to say yes, because you're so lucky to be getting asked out by a guy. I haven't been asked out yet and all of the girls happen to have said no guy would ever ask..."

Karin stood up and tried to grab the letter from her sister. "Just give it back already Yuzu!"

"But! You've gotten a love letter and you aren't happy about it?" Yuzu blinked a couple of times.

"Yuzu!" The dark haired twin suddenly found herself lurching forward after the girl as Yuzu tried to keep away from her sister. Rukia frowned, knowing that the situation was just getting worse. She followed the girls down stairs and found them chasing each other around the couch that Ichigo so inconveniently happened to be sitting on.

"Hey... Yuzu... I think you should stop." Rukia spoke up, not sure how Ichigo would handle the situation.

"I won't give it back until you say yes to going on a date with the guy." The brown haired twin's stubbornness caused her to blurt out the words without thinking about the consequences.

"Excuse me?" Ichigo suddenly found himself standing up and grabbing the letter from his sister's hands. He then flicked the paper opened and one eyebrow went up.

"Ichi-nii... it isn't what you think."

"He asked Karin on a date, so it is what we think." Yuzu stated.

"No he didn't." Ichigo folded the paper back before handing it to Karin.

Rukia sighed in relief, but the brown haired twin pushed the issue further. "The letter says that he's asking her on a date."

"No it doesn't. He's asking her on a play date." The orange haired teen let out a deep sigh and placed a hand on Yuzu's forehead.

The girls cheeks puffed out. "What guy our age would use the word play date?"

"Toshiro would. I happen to know him." Ichigo remained calm and Karin and Rukia relaxed. However, the small shinigami found herself jumping out of her skin when Ichigo suddenly turned to look at her. "Rukia, could you take Yuzu shopping for dinner supplies so that I can talk to Karin about this?"

"Sure..."

Karin watched her brother carefully as he sat down. He patted the seat on the couch for her to sit down. The girl let out a sigh before speaking up. "Do you really understand that he's not asking me out or you only saying that you're convinced in order to get Yuzu to butt out."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were giving valentines chocolate, let alone that you know Toshiro of all people?" Ichigo leaned back and folded his arms behind his head.

The girl pushed her lips together. "You just avoided the question didn't you? You avoided the question just like you avoided telling me you were a shinigami."

"Fine... I understand that it is very unlikely that Toshiro isn't asking you out on a date." The orange haired teen leaned on his arm. "I still want to know why you couldn't tell me this? Were you afraid of me trying to kill the guy because I thought you had a crush on them? Maybe when it comes to Yuzu, but most guys you could easily take care of yourself."

"Are you saying you wouldn't _have_ a problem with me dating a guy? That isn't what big brother's are supposed to do." Karin frowned, not sure if she should be furious with him or glad that he was allowing her such possible freedom.

"I never said I wouldn't have a problem with you dating guys. I simply said I know you can take care of yourself and I don't need to worry about beating the guy up. Yuzu is the one I'm likely to go berserk on." Ichigo then tilted his head to the side. "Just be sure to take of Toshiro on the fourteenth. He doesn't know how to act like a kid or interact with others, so be patient with him."

"Ichi-nii... your being paranoid for all the wrong reasons." Karin shook her head. " I'm going to get back to my homework.

**M**

The tension around the tenth division didn't lesson despite the fact Nanao said she would speak to Rangiku about the situation. The small taicho knew that Nanao said she couldn't guarantee if she could talk to sense into the other fukutaicho. A few days had passed and Toshiro found himself called out on business. When he got back, he bumped into Rangiku coming out with a box.

"You... you aren't leaving?" The boy's bright teal eyes went wide and his mouth opened in panic.

"What are you talking about?"

Toshiro quickly went up on his heels slightly to look into the box and saw quite a few bottles of sake. "I don't understand."

"I'm giving up sake."

Toshiro looked at her again. "You're scarring me."

"Why?"

"The fukutaicho of the eighth division hasn't told you?" The boy frowned.

"I've been busy doing the paper work., so we haven't had a chance to talk. You have noticed, right?" Rangiku blinked a couple of times from confusion.

A deep breath came out of Toshiro's lungs. "Why are you not acting like yourself?"

The woman paused, adjusting the box in her arms. "I'm just cleaning up my act."

"Why?" The white haired child's hand was on the box so that she couldn't leave without moving his hand.

"Because... I figure if I clean up my act it will be easier to act like a family." The woman pressured.

Toshiro let out a deep sigh. "This doesn't change the fact I am your taicho and you're my fukutaicho."

"I'm still doing it, because I'm honestly a bad influence when I slip into this mode." Rangiku stated. "Can you let me by?"

"Yeah... but you're not always like this." Toshiro sighed. He headed to his desk and noted that he didn't have much work left to do. Despite the fact this was a nice thing, it didn't change the fact that their relationship was on the rocks.

" _Perhaps you should tell her the truth about what is going on._ "

" _No... she is the one most likely to be getting the wrong idea._ "

Nanao stopped by, her mouth twisting up. "Yamamoto would like to speak with the two of us in his office."

" _Shit... I'm in trouble and this was a trap._ " The boy stood up and followed the other fukutaicho. When he arrived at the office and they found Hisagi Shuhei and Soifon standing there. "You needed to see me head captain?"

"How are your preparations for White Day coming for you Hitsugaya Taicho?" the old man spoke up.

Soifon suddenly spoke up. "I don't see what this has to do with me or Hisagi Fukutaicho."

Yamamoto raised his hand to the female with a stern look. Toshiro took a deep breath. "I've asked and I'm waiting for a response back. I kind of agree with Soifon in the fact there is possibly enough people who know what is going on and I really don't want this getting back to Matsumoto."

"The taicho and fukutaicho won't be telling Matsumoto about what is going on. Do you mind if I arrange for Soifon to keep an eye on things and have the punishment squad take care of any Hollows that show up?"

"I'd forgotten about that. Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Toshiro frowned at the old man, his left foot shuffling on the floor as he held his arms crossed across his chest.

"Why do you think this isn't a good idea?" The old man spoke up without any negative tone in his voice.

"I can't exactly control my rieatsu. So going to a crowded place in the living world where I might attract Hollows is possibly not a good idea."

"You want to have a chance to spend some time with this friend of yours?" Yamamoto asked.

"I don't want to put them in danger though." Toshiro glanced at the ground.

Soifon pushed her lips together. "I'm going to side with Hitsugaya Taicho on this one. Putting ones friends in danger isn't a good thing. I'm also going to point out the fact that excursions to the living world for captains is restricted as well. Why take this chance on the matter?"

"Because Hitsugaya Taicho's managed to make a friend, but the friend isn't someone from Soul Society so his ability to see this friend is going to be restricted based on the fact captains movements between Soul Society and the living world is restricted." Nanao pushed her glasses up, only to have Soifon glare at her.

"My question is, what does this have to do with me?" Hisagi frowned.

"Soifon will look less suspicious at an amusement park if she has someone with her." The comment from Yamamoto caused the taicho and fukutaicho to look at each other in frustration.


	11. Wired Nerves

The young taicho's throat felt dry as he tried not to think about the many things going on. He still needed to plan for the event, and he found himself cracking his knuckles as he looked at the day calendar he kept important dates on. Few dates were ever entered into the calendar. His fingers twisted his writing utensil around in his finger. " _Surely writing down the important dates should be easier in this case then writing the letter inviting her._ "

His dragon hummed in the background obviously amused by the current situation. " _You're worried if you put the wrong note into the calendar Rangiku will know your plans and she'll tease you. You're also worried about what you need to do in regards to planning any kind of event which involved socialization with others._ "

A sigh of frustration escaped the boy's lips as he rubbed the back of his neck. His skin felt sticky as his nervousness was causing him to sweat which meant taking a shower would in fact be needed more then usual. He also heard a clicking sound as he tried thinking about the situation and almost slapped a hand over his mouth at the tick he'd picked up from Rangiku. "Sheesh."

His teal eyes darted up to where Rangiku worked at doing her own paperwork, and he swallowed as he tried to piece together why the woman would suddenly act in a manner she usually didn't act. He couldn't place a finger on why she was acting the way she was and it bothered him, and even made him more leery of letting something slip about his play date with Karin.

Looking down at his calendar he carefully wrote down notes of when he would go to purchase the reciprocation gifts for Yachiru, Rangiku and Momo. His lips pushed together when he thought of Momo and he felt he placed his hands onto the table. " _She's another person I don't want to know about this. She... she really... I don't even want to think of what she'll do. She..._ "

An involuntary shudder came over him. Rangiku's voice came from the desk. "Are you all right taicho?"

"You're talking to me again Matsumoto?" A silence came over the room as the boy jerked his head up. "What?" He looked at the woman as she stared at him, and he remembered how the conversation which caused Matsumoto to give him the silent treatment. Toshiro felt his shoulders relax, and he leaned back in his chair. "I'm _not_ going to apologize to you as I really don't have anything to apologize for."

The woman quickly looked away. "I guess I've got to get used to the idea you're growing up."

Toshiro stared for a few seconds as his head titled slightly to the side. "What exactly does that mean?"

"All little boys go through a pervert stage."

Two teal eyes blinked before widening, and then Toshiro's voice cracked. "Did you... did you just call me a little kid _and_ a pervert at the same time." Something made him want to storm off, or yell at her, but something else caused him to freeze up – something he couldn't quite place. He glanced away and finally stood up in a clam manner without writing down any notes into his calendar.

The young taicho folded his arms across his chest and tucked his thin hands into his sleeves. " _Exactly what do I need to do in order to plan for a play date. Why am I as nervous as I am?_ "

The boy kept walking until he found himself in front of the eighth division. His teal eyes blinked a couple of times before heading inside. The fukutaicho of the eighth division was working on her paperwork when she looked up at the boy. "Hitsugaya Taicho."

"When you and Matsumoto go out on one of those... I think you call them _woman's night out_. What kind of planning do you do?"

"We pretty much plan where we're going to go." Nanao leaned back in her chair and set down her writing instrument. "Are you all right Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"I just... to be honest I've never done something like this before. I've said that already haven't I?"

"I think so." Nanao remained silent for a few minutes. "I don't know what I can tell you other then there is no need to plan for this."

"Yes. But what does one do at an amusement part?" The boy watched as Nanao's mouth opened and then closed. "What?"

"Well..." The woman glanced away. "You're honestly one of the last people I'd expect to go to an amusement park."

Toshiro felt himself tense up, and he felt his voice crack again. "The last person..." For some reason he glanced at the ground. "I get the fact there are rides and other... well, childish things. But..."

The woman sighed as if she were avoiding something. "This really is stepping out of your comfort zone. I'd give you the advice to simply let lose, but I also understand from personal experience that you don't like the idea of letting lose in a manner that will make you look... well... possibly make you look bad."

"It's not as if I can back out of this unless she turns down the invitation. Then there is the fact Yamamotto thinks this is a good idea."

"It is nice that you're spending more time with people your own age. This means though you're going to have to do things those your own age enjoy."

"I guess I'm not going to get an answer then until I go to the amusement park with Karin."

The young taicho turned to leave, but stopped when Nanao spoke to him. "Also try to straighten out things with Rangiku."

Toshiro looked at the ground as he headed back to the tenth division. " _How can I straighten things out with Rangiku when she doesn't understand?_ "

" _You could tell her the truth._ "

" _No. Telling her the truth will only cause more problems._ " The young taicho headed back to his quarters only to see the teddy bear sitting outside of his room staring at him. The child taicho wasn't sure what to think of the situation. He picked up the toy and tossed it into Rangiku's room before going to his quarters and closing the door. He found himself leaning up against the door and closed his eyes. " _Just take things one step at a time._ "

**M**

Toshiro couldn't deny the fact he became more jumpy as the day became closer. He did however find himself able to do many of the tasks he set out to do. He found a rather big box of crayons for Yachiru and hoped she wouldn't decide to eat them, or worse yet force Ikkaku to eat them again. For Momo he picked candy one would give a family member, and also picked a similar one out for granny. For Rangiku he of course got the usual flower arrangement consisting of flowers from their division.

On the thirteenth he headed over to the fifth division to speak with Hinamori Momo as he needed to speak to her about something important. The girl of course seemed oblivious to what he was doing until he cleared his throat. "Oh. Shiro-chan? Are you ready to go and visit granny tomorrow?"

"About that..." Toshiro took a deep breath. "I can't go."

"What do you mean you can't go?"

The young taicho dropped her gift onto the desk. "Here is your White Day gift early."

"Shiro-chan!"

"Would you not call me that?"

"Would you please tell me what you mean by you can't go?"

"I've other obligations to attend to." Toshiro didn't look her in the eye. " _I can't tell her the real reason. She'll... make fun of me. And chances are it will be worse then anything Rangiku could do._ "

"Like what?" Momo's cheeks suddenly puffed out. "This is your White Day gift to granny every year."

"Yes. I plan on visiting her on the fifteenth instead."

"No. You have to visit on the fourteenth."

"It's not as if she even knows what White Day is!"

"You're going and that's final."

Toshiro felt one of his eyes twitch. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I _know_ I heard you. I'd like an explanation as to why you feel it is all right to order a taicho around."

"I think you know why."

Toshiro's bright teal eyes narrowed as he continued to frown. "Say what?"

"You know. I'm right about this."

"I think you're trying to say that you're older and wiser then me, not to mention other things which are best left unsaid. I'm _not_ a little kid anymore Hinamori."

"Is that why you're bagging out."

"I'm not bagging out. I'm just delaying it until another day."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"I'll tell granny on you."

Toshiro stared at her for a few minutes. "Seriously? That's just plain childish of you Hinamori."

"Childish? You're the one making plans for tomorrow when I never had."

"The only reason you've never made plans on White Day is because none of the guys you gave _honmei_ to reciprocated and asked you on a date like you wanted." The young taicho could see Momo's eyes widen.

" _I don't think you should have said that._ " The dragon then posed a question. " _Do you even understand the conclusion you just came to?"_

Toshiro tried wrapping his mind around what particular idea he came to when Momo stood up from her desk and slapped him across the face. He blinked a couple of times before slowly moving a hand to touch his cheek. "What exactly was that for?"

"What you said was _really_ uncalled for Shiro-chan."

"Don't..."

"Leave. If you don't care about granny then just leave."

"What does..." The boy watched as Momo reached up and covered her ears. "That's childish Hinamori."

" _You shouldn't have said what you did to her?_ "

" _Was what I said childish then? If so I'll apologize._ "

" _I wouldn't call what you said childish so much as being overly blunt about what you were thinking._ "

" _Should I apologize for being bluntly truthful, or should I simply learn to hold my tongue._ "

Momo's voice strained. " _Shiro-chan_..."

"Fine. I'll leave. I'm not sure if I said something wrong, but if I did I apologize, but not if I didn't do anything wrong."

The girl's eyes widened before she shook her head. "Shiro-chan... you shouldn't apologize for something you've done wrong unless you know you've done something wrong."

"Says the person who struggles with apologizing even when she _knows_ she's done something wrong."

"Shiro-chan!"

"Fine... I'll leave." The young taicho walked out of the room only to flinch as something from Momo's desk flew at him causing his eyes to widen. He turned to look at her. "All right. I'll hurry in leaving."

Toshiro shunpooed out of the room and headed to the top of the tenth division roof to sulk. " _Hyorinmaru... what did I do wrong?_ "

" _I'm not sure how to explain this one to you._ "

A scuffling sound was heard and out of the corner of his eye he saw Rangiku coming to sit down beside him. "You all right?"

"Not as if you'd care."

"Excuse me?"

"You've rather been ignoring me."

"That doesn't mean I don't care. I'm just... still mad at you."

"I didn't do anything wrong then?"

"Then? What did you do wrong then that has you up on the roof?"

"I'm nor sure if I did anything wrong. I kind of told Hinamori the only reason she goes with my to granny's is because she doesn't have a date for White Day. I got slapped for my comment."

"Taicho..." Rangiku let out a groan. "Never, _ever_ tell a girl they are unable to get a date period. It's a major blow to their ego."

"I simply said the guys she's tried getting to reciprocate her feelings haven't."

"Oh taicho..." The woman shook her head before leaning her chin to rest on her crossed arms. "I'm a little worried about you."

"What ever for?"

"You don't..." Rangiku paused before snapping her eyes shut. "Look, you don't exactly understand social norms like other people do. Despite this you're wanting to, well... make social contacts with other people. I worry a bit about you saying or even doing the wrong thing as you are honestly prone to do so."

" _Perhaps you should tell her you're meeting Karin tomorrow._ "

" _And get her teasing me?_ "

" _I'm thinking you should ask her on some advice on what to say or do._ "

Toshiro swallowed. "Are you talking like when you misunderstood me on Valentine's Day Matsumoto, or is this actually an honest concern."

"Don't brush..." Rangiku stopped speaking. "Wait. You said misunderstanding? What did I misunderstand?"

"It's not something I feel comfortable explaining to you of all people. I think the only time I've _ever_ thought a perverted thought was when people bring up the subject and I try to think what a perverted thought is, but to be honest... I haven't the faintest idea what counts."

"Taicho..."

"I'll be sure to apologize to Momo in a couple of days."

"A couple of days? Don't tell me she decided to not go with you because of what you said. I can go talk..."

"Don't!" Toshiro stood up quickly. "I'm going to bed.

"Taicho!"

"Stop prying into things which are honestly none of your concern!"


	12. Smelling Like a Rose

Everything felt wrong. No matter what Toshiro did, he couldn't wash the dry feeling away from his throat, or brush away the emotions in the back of his head. A sweat somehow managed to spread across his body; not only did he rarely sweat, but he also hated the sticky feeling. The young taicho made sure to shower before he headed to the world of the living, but was sure he'd sweated enough to possibly smell.

The thought of smelling bad in front of Karin always bothered him for a reason he couldn't place.

Toshiro also couldn't escape the guilty feeling regarding how he treated Matsumoto and Momo. He swore in the back of his mind that he would make things up to them, his lip pushing together with hopes that things weren't as bad as he thought they might be. In the back of his mind when he woke up, there was the nasty feeling that he'd forgotten something. Rangiku calling him a perverted little kid also still stung despite the amount of time passing.

Getting out of the shower, the young taicho couldn't help but rub his neck as he headed into the office. He didn't notice where on the shelf he put his bath essentials. He found Rangiku thankfully wasn't up, and a sigh escaped his lips. "The last thing I need is her suspecting something."

"Suspecting what?" Toshiro nearly jumped out of his skin, or at least the prickly feeling running down his spine made it feel that way. He continued to rub his neck, turning to look at Rangiku, who eyes him carefully.

"Nothing..."

"Nothing?" Rangiku reached out to touch his wet hair, just as Toshiro turned. His arms dropped to the side just in time to lean forward, her nose sniffing. "Taicho, did you use my shampoo and soap?" The woman pulled back, her arms folding while her mouth twisted into the frown. "Taicho, I know you've been having some issues lately, but this takes the cake."

"I wasn't..." A hot heat spread across his cheeks, suddenly realizing the smell filtering into his nose wasn't the smell of sweat, but the smell of Matsumoto's bath essentials. His hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"You weren't?" The strawberry-blonde folded her arms across her busty chest, her facial features twisted in that look he hated so much.

"I'm sorry! I grabbed the wrong one! I..." Toshiro felt a hot heat spread across his cheeks, the anxiety in his stomach growing. He thought for a bit that maybe telling Rangiku what was going on might help, that she might help him fix the problem, but thought better of it. "I've got to be going."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be out for the day, so I need you to take care of the office." Toshiro could feel the heat in his cheeks increase, and the feeling of embarrassment spread to the tips of his ears.

"Taicho! You do know what today is, right?"

"It's White Day. Could we perhaps have this conversation later?" The young taicho felt his words speed up, irritated that she was starting to pry. Rangiku's eyes didn't have a trace of anger in them today, but simply worry. She wasn't actively trying to avoid him, which meant he might get sweapt into one of her awkward hugs if he didn't leave now.

Rangiku worried her lip but said something he hadn't expected. "Do you promise we'll talk when you get back?"

"Yeah, yeah. That might be nice." Toshiro spun away, glad that his fukutaicho was leaving this alone.

" _You do realize..._ "

" _Don't ruin this moment for me Hyorinmaru._ "

" _Alright._ "

Toshiro arrived at the Kurosaki household and knocked on the door, his lip pushing together, before gaining the confidence to touch his knuckles to the door. The door sprung open, a sandy-haired female looking him in the eye. Toshiro's bright teal eyes blinked a couple of times, his mouth opening in confusion. The thing spoke, her voice reminding him of Momo's, making his nervousness grow.

"Oh. So you're Karin's date?"

"What..." Toshiro's eyes blinked a couple of times.

Ichigo's voice could be heard from inside the room. "Yuzu, I told you it's not a date."

"How come he smells nice then?" Yuzu turned back into the house just as the young taicho's cheeks heated up, his words coming out as a painful stammer.

Karin darted out of the house, her mouth pressed into a frown. She grabbed Toshiro roughly by the arm, dragging him away from the house. The silver-haired youth felt the heat in his cheeks and ears increase, one of his hands reaching in for the money Yamamoto had given him. "Slow down."

The raven-haired girl stopped at the corner, poking him in the chest. "For this not being a date, you sure went out of your way on the scent didn't you?"

"That..." Toshiro choked, the heat increasing. He felt his head tilt to the side, his bright teal eyes looking at the street. His words came out as a mumble. "I accidently grabbed Matsumoto's bath stuff."

"I didn't hear you."

Karin's foot tapped on the ground, letting him know she wasn't happy with him. Tilting his head back, Toshiro could see her arms crossing her chest, her lips pushed together tightly. He took a deep breath and spoke louder. "I said, I accidently grabbed Matsumoto's bath stuff instead of mine this morning."

Two violet eyes blinked a couple of times, a sigh escaping Karin's mouth. "What?"

"I wasn't paying attention. I'm nervous about this. I know it's not a date, but I've also never, ever done something like this before. "

"Oh." Karin grabbed his arm, this time in a gentle manner. She pulled him after her, heading to the bus stop. "Have you ever been on the bus before?"

"No..."

"Are you claustrophobic?"

"No, sort of. What kind of question is that?" Toshiro felt a calm wash over him, glad Karin didn't rub in the fact he'd made a mistake.

"Just stay with me, okay?" Karin stood there before the large monstrosity pulled up to them. Toshiro's lips pushed together, only to let out a yelp as she tugged him up the steps. She put some kind of coin into the meter, before pulling him over to a seat. His head hung down, the nervous feeling setting in again. Said feeling washed away when he thought he caught someone familiar out of the corner of his eye.

Karin's head darted up. "Something wrong."

"No... nothing..." Toshiro felt her nudge him, and he looked up to see she wasn't pleased.

"I felt some kind of reiatsu."

"I thought for a moment they'd sent someone to babysit me despite the fact I'm a captain."

"Relax. We're going to have fun, even if it kills you."

Toshiro's eyes blinked a couple of times. "That's not really funny."

"Yes, it is Toshiro. You're already dead, but the fun will kill you? It's something that can't happen."

"Oh..." A chuckle escaped his lips. "I actually get it. That is funny."

"Why are we spying on Hitsugaya Taicho?"

Soifon stood nearby the Kurosaki household, attempting to keep out of sight. "None of your business Hisagi."

"How many times do I have to tell you just to call me Shuhei? If you're trying to hide from Hitsugaya Taicho, that is a bad choice." Hisagi folded his arms across his chest, looking at the maroon jumper made out of jean material with the sleeves and leggings cut for summer wear. She also wore a rather old fashioned blouse underneath.

"You're one to talk." Soifon snapped.

"Yeah. You look like a little girl with those braids of yours, while I'm rocking my punk style that actually makes me look like an adult. I don't see the sense..."

The female held up her hand as Toshiro walked down the path while Karin pulled him after her. She couldn't hear what was being said, but the girl seemed quite irritated with the small taicho. "Dump him now, then I don't have to deal with this stupidity."

"Soifon..." Shuhei took a deep breath. "Mind feeling me in one what's going on."

Instead, the female taicho grabbed his arm, pulling him after her. The fukutaicho watched as Toshiro got onto the bus with the girl, and heard a few curse words from Soifon. The second division taicho tried following after, not noticing one needed to pay to get on. Shuhei grabbed her arm, putting in the needed coin, bemoaning the fact he was wasting his hard earned money on what seemed like stupidity.

They quickly moved to the back and passed the young taicho and girl on the way. Toshiro's posture seemed abnormal, and the situation rather odd. He sat at the back. "What's going on?" Soifon simply stared, giving the two preteens a death glare. He sighed, tapping her on the shoulder. "Seriously..."

"I'm against Hitsugaya Taicho dating this girl from the living world. I told the old man as such."

"What..." Hisagi swallowed. "Is that girl..." His eyes snapped shut. "Hey, is that one of Kurosaki Ichigo's sisters? You know, the tomboy one."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Damn. Yumichika won that bet." Shuhei leaned back, his arms folding across his chest.

"What bet?"

The ninth division fukutaicho took a deep breath. "The guys were wondering who Hitsugaya Taicho liked. Yumichika guessed correctly."

"Oh?" Soifon leaned forward. "Sounds like a stupid bet. Who did you vote for?"

Shuhei swallowed. "It was a joke, a stupid bet. I mean, he's not old enough to be dating. Hinamori..." A groan escaped his lips. "Man, she's wrong."

"Who did you vote for?"

Shuhei swallowed, keeping his voice low. "You..."

Soifon's fist swung out from beside him, hitting him hard in the stomach. "I'm not a perverted moron."

The fukutaicho let out a groan. "I wasn't serious! I picked you because you're least likely!"

"What do you mean I'm less likely? Do you mean I couldn't get a boyfriend if I wanted to?"

"No!" Shuhei's voice rose, only to lower realizing Toshiro might hear him if he became too loud. "The bet was about who Hitsugaya likes. You..." The young man swallowed. "You know, I'm shutting up now."

"You're the one who brought it up."

"Has anyone ever told you how scary you are? And you're right. You won't ever get a boyfriend, as you have no feminine charm!"

This comment brought another punch to the stomach, and a groan from Shuhei as his eyes closed. One eye opened to see a couple of school girls giggling, and wondered what the two could possibly have found to be so funny.


End file.
